The Summer Sitter
by Hollyenders
Summary: Summer is here in Will is looking forward to it but when his mom hire's a sitter to watch him feelings start to develop but are those feelings returned. Thanks for reading
1. Sonny The Sitter

_**New story I got my idea from a movie made back in 1970s I think. In I see it becoming very sweet in funny. Enjoy**_

_**Will's POV**_

I was stirred awake by the bright light of the sun casting though my window. I was quite relieved, too. It was the first daylight for the first day of summer vacation! And I couldn't be happier.

Senior year seemed to have just dragged on and on, as if it were trying to murder me or something with its slowness.

Hell, why should I care? No more dragginess for almost three months!

I continued to just lay in bed, thinking about the summer ahead in which I would be doing absolutely nothing, until I was torn by my thoughts by my bitch of a mother.

"Will! Get down here!" she yelled up to me.

"Ugh, Coming!" I yelled back. Staying in bed for a few more seconds, I growled and threw the covers off of me. I headed for my door, not caring that I was only in my green boxers

You see, me and my mom never really were on the best of terms.

My dad was murdered by my mother's boyfriend father Stefano. I don't know why she is still with the man anyway.

She always seemed to form a sort of hate for me, not really caring about my needs or wants, hardly acknowledging my existence. I was lucky enough to at least have a bed. It had its advantages.

I mean, I could do whatever I wanted and she couldn't give two shits. It got much, much worse when she found out about me being gay.

She wanted nothing to do with me even more after that. I'm surprised she didn't kick me out of the house. I guess in a small corner of her cold, dead heart, she realized I was still her son.

It wasn't as much physical abuse, as it was verbal. Actually, it was pretty much all verbal. I got called the general terms. "Fag", "Homo".

You name it, she's probably called me it.

Anyways, I trudged down the stairs, with my boxers and bed head, and turned to face her, and the apparent luggage surrounding her feet. I already knew what she would say.

"I'm leaving for the summer With EJ," she stated. No surprise there. That's what she usually did every summer since my father died.

"There'll be a sitter here to stay with you and watch you when I'm gone," she finished flatly. Wait, what? A sitter?! Whoa, whoa, whoa. When did she all of a sudden care that I would be alone?

"Mom. I'm 18 years old. I don't need an effing sitter. And when do you suddenly care about me being alone?" I spat, folding my arms across my chest. I never really cussed around my mom, unless I got really pissed. I don't know why.

"Well, just- you're getting one anyway, whether you like it or not. He'll be staying in the guest bedroom," she replied, just as irritated as I was. Wait... He? That's good, I guess.

Actually, NO! What if it was some old creep?!

As I was imagining how horrific this "Sitter" might look and act, there was a honk of a car and I peeked out the window to see a shiny red Mercedes pull up into my driveway. Okay,

I'll give the dude props. He had a sweet ride. Okay, more than sweet. Epic! Yeah, that's the word.

"That must be him now!" my mother stated with relief. Heh, bitch. I'd enjoy a whole summer without her, actually.

I turned my head away from the window before the guy stepped out of his car, and returned to glaring at my mother as she picked up all her bags and used her fingertips to get the door open.

"You must be Sonny, the sitter," she said with more relief. I rolled my eyes, watching her step aside so "Sonny" could walk in.

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, my mouth almost gaping open as Sonny walked through the door.

**_Next Update: Nov/21. Thanks for reading_**


	2. Falling For Him Fast

_**It's just going to get better, I can't wait. Enjoy**_

_Will's POV_

Sonny was definitely not a creepy old dude. He was fucking gorgeous. He looked about my aged, maybe a tad older. He had perfect black hair, and the most captivating bright brown eyes.

He was little taller than me which made me like him even more I like when my boyfriends are tall.

Wait, I was already fantasizing about us being together? I didn't even know if he was gay or not. Probably not. He didn't look it, which made my heart sink a tad. And I can usually tell. I've only had a couple boyfriends. Both of them were total douches.

He had somewhat of a toned body. He wore a grey and blue button down shirt with black jeans, and black boots he looked so perfect.

I guess I looked too much like I was staring, or I was staring too much, because he gave me a weird, uncomfortable look, clearing his throat. I immediately regained composure and simply smiled slightly in greeting.

"Sonny, this is my... son, Will. Will, this is your babysitter, Sonny," my mother introduced us, her voice laced with venom as she said "son", and I cringed inside at the word "babysitter".

"Nice to meet you, Will," Sonny stated with a small smile, sticking out his hand. I shook it, immediately feeling sparks as our hands touched. I dunno if he felt it, too. I pulled away the same time he did so that I didn't accidentally wind up holding it for longer than needed.

"Well, I'm off. Bye!" my mother said quickly, too quickly, and nearly running out the door.

Sonny furrowed his brows together in a puzzled look. I nearly giggled at his cuteness.

"Are you really that bad?" he asked, somewhat jokingly, glancing at me. I laughed coldly.

"No, not really.

My... Mother and I don't really get along to well. So I'm sure she's happy to leave," I said, spitting out the word "mother" and saying the last part a bit more quiet than the rest.

Sonny immediately looked apologetic.

"Sorry I asked," he said. I simply shook my head and waved my hand. "No worries."

"Well, I'll be right back. Gotta get my bags," he said, gesturing his thumb over his shoulder. I simply nodded.

"The guest bedroom is up the stairs and to the right, across from mine," I explained, so I didn't have to go upstairs. I know, lazy right?

Sonny nodded and disappeared back out the still open front door. I simply went into the kitchen, grabbed a banana, and returned to the living room, plopping onto the couch.

I began to eat it as Sonny returned, reaching back with his foot to shut the front door. I glanced over at him to admire his features. He accidentally dropped a box, and when he bent over to pick it up along with a mumbled "Shit", I found myself staring at his rear end.

Jeez, I'm stupid. I don't even know him, much less if he's gay. As he went upstairs, I couldn't help but think to myself.

Why am I falling for him so quickly? I've never fallen this fast with any other guy. It has to be something or maybe I'm just horny. Hmmm

_**Short chapters I know but you know me I will update soon. Thanks for reading**_


	3. The Big Question

**_Stay tuned for more. Enjoy_**

_Will's POV _

After about 15 minutes or so, after I'd fully eaten my banana and thrown away the peel, Sonny returned from upstairs, finished unpacking clothes and what not.

I had turned the TV on, but left the volume low for reasons unknown. Sonny sighed contently, plopping down on the other side of the couch.

I simply stared at the TV in boredom, not really paying attention to what was on the screen.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sonny asked, stretching upwards. I glanced over, since he was talking to me.

Apparently, at the wrong time.

His shirt had lifted up a bit with his stretching, revealing a very attractive V-Line peeking out from atop Sonny's boxers.

I bit my lip distinctly and looked away to the TV, fighting a small blush. I could have swore I saw Sonny smirk out of the corner of my eye, but I let it go.

"We could play 20 questions?" I suggested. I didn't really like that game, as it always ended kind of perverted. At least, whenever I played it. Secretly, I wanted to get to know Sonny.

Sonny shrugged and nodded. I eagerly sat up and criss-crossed my legs, facing him.

"You start," I suggested.

"Okay. What's you're favorite type of music?" he asked.

"All kinds really," I answered. That got a smile from Sonny.

"What's your faviorite song?" I asked him.

"Hmm... Probably Nothing by The Script. And I'm guessing that's you like it too," he replied, adding the last part after my reaction.

My eyes widened and I grinned. He simply chuckled a musical chuckle, and I melted.

"Favorite color?" Sonny asked.

"Green," I stated. He nodded.

"Yours?" I asked.

"Blue, probably."

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"Nope," I answered, popping the 'p'.

We just kept asking simple questions like that, back and forth. I definitely liked this guy. We both had a lot of things in common, including that we both were massive gamers and loved going to concerts.

Until, we both had one question left.

The entire time, I had a question lodged deep in my brain that I hoped Sonny wouldn't ask. And, of course, the very last questions. He asks it.

"Will, are you... Gay?" he asked, a bit of awkwardness to his tone. I wondered if he was a homophobe, so I was afraid to say yes. I didn't want him hating me along with the rest of the world. I shifted around a little bit.

"Psh! Nah," I said with a wave of my hand. For a split second, even less than that, I thought I saw a hint of disappointment in Sonny's eyes. I guess my brain is just fantasizing again.

"Are you?" I asked. He chuckled again.

"No," he replied, as I had earlier. And that ended the game, followed by a good five minutes of awkward silence, with the TV as the only noise.

"Well," Sonny said with a cough, breaking the silence and setting his hands on his knees with a slight smack sound.

"So...," I said, looking anywhere but at Sonny.

"I'm gonna take a walk to the park. Wanna come?" Sonny asked, standing up.

"No, thanks. I'm good," I said. He simply nodded and headed for the door, opening it and stepping outside. As he closed it, I sighed deeply.

I wondered how this summer was going to go.

**_N_****. ****_Update: Nov/22. Thanks for reading_**


	4. Why Are You Blushing Pt1

_**It's getting good, well I hope it is.**_

_Will's POV _

Ever since the question game, Sonny and I have kind of left each other alone. Actually, it was more like Sonny was trying to avoid me.

We would occasionally start up a small conversation, but they never lasted long after 15 minutes. This had gone on for a few weeks now. He would go out and do whatever, and I would just chill at home.

I was now putting on my swim trunks, going to head out into my pool. Today had decided on being hotter than usual, so I could use a good dip in the refreshing, cool water.

I left my shirt on my bed and took my black sunglasses and my a towel before stepping down the stairs and out the back door. Sonny had left to go do something along the lines of the mall with his friends and what not.

I forgot to mention: Sonny actually lives about 30 minutes from where I live, but I still wonder why my mom made him practically live at my house the whole summer. Whatever. I wasn't going to think about my mom now.

I set the towel down on a pool chair and set my glasses on the table before taking a running leap into the water, letting the cold liquid surround me.

Immediately, all sounds of the outside world were cut off, muffled, leaving only me and the quietness of being beneath the surface. I swam around a good bit, just enjoying swimming and being cool.

I thought I heard muffled sounds of a door opening nearby, but I wasn't paying too much attention. I eventually re-surfaced for air, and climbed out of the water.

Only then did I notice Sonny in the doorway. As I grabbed my towel, I turned and nearly had a heart attack when I saw him.

"Dude! You nearly scared the shit out of me!" I cried out, clutching my racing heart. When he didn't reply, I looked at him again.

Apparently, he was staring. At me. In Sonny looked like a fish gasping for air.

"Uh, right. Sorry. Just came out to see if you were out here since I didn't see you anywhere else," he explained with a shrug, disappearing into the house and closing the door. But I still stood there, holding my towel, still dripping wet, dumbfounded.

Sonny, the supposedly straight guy, was checking me out? Could this summer get any weirder?

I had eventually gone back inside. I supposed Sonny was up in his room, since he wasn't in the kitchen or living room.

I quickly dashed into my room, searching for some fresh clothes and undergarments. I started to change, completely forgetting to shut my door.

Only did I realize my mistake when I heard Sonny.

"Hey, Will, do you ha-," he stopped mid-sentence. I jumped nearly three feet in the air and spun around. Luckily, I hoped I had put on my boxers before Sonny caught me. Or else we could have problems.

I coughed awkwardly when he wouldn't stop staring at me, and he blushed slightly.

"I was just gonna ask if you had any extra shampoo? The bathroom didn't have any. Wait, why are you blushing?" he asked, a small smirk forming on those perfect lips. Dammit, Will! I really need to control my emotions. I stood motionless as he slowly walked in and up to me.

"Why are you still blushing, Will?" Sonny asked, in the same innocent tone as before. There was barely an inch between us, and I was still in my boxers.

"W-w-why were y-you b-b-blushing?" I stammered. Curse it all!

"I don't recall myself blushing, Will," Sonny said softly, tilting my head up with his finger.

I still couldn't move as he slowly, slowly, leaned down. He stopped slightly, his lips grazing so lightly over mine I didn't even feel the little contact they made. I felt my face get redder and redder, and a deep chuckle formed in Sonny's throat that nearly made me faint.

My knees felt weak, like my legs were made of jello and would collapse any moment.

I didn't know whether to be afraid of what he would do or say next, or enjoy the moment as it was. I may never get it again.

_** : Nov/23. Thanks for reading**_


	5. Why Are You Blushing Pt2

_**The support for the story really means a lot so thank you.**_

_**Will's POV**_

I was so confused right now. Here was Sonny, who said he was straight, yet who's lips were also centimeters away from mine.

For all he knew, I really could have been straight. Yet, he was almost kissing me anyway.

"Were you lying to me earlier, Will?" Sonny asked softly, almost seductively, gazing right into my deep blue eyes. God, I could get lost in his. They were so captivating... And brown.

"A-about what?" I half-whispered, my voice catching in my throat. I swear if he kisses me..

"About you being straight?" he asked in the same tone, his minty breath gently blowing onto my face. I could barely stand it.

His lips were so close... His finger still rested beneath my chin, his other hand cupping the side of my neck.

"M-maybe... Maybe not," I squeaked, getting lost in those amazing brown eyes. Sonny leaned his head down again, so his mouth hovered beside my ear.

"I think you were," he whispered, before I felt his lips connect with the skin right beneath my ear lobe in a gentle kiss. I swear to God, my legs were going to buckle any moment.

My knees felt so weak right now I don't know how I was still standing. I could barely speak. Butterflies were crashing around in my stomach, and my heart was pounding against my chest so hard it's a wonder my ribs didn't break and my heart didn't bust out of my chest.

I closed my eyes, savoring each and every second of this like it was a precious memory I could lose at any moment. I then re-opened them.

"And how do you know?" I gasped. Thank the Lord I wasn't stammering any more. Sonny raised his head.

"Well one: You were stammering. Two: You're still as a tomato. Three: You just let me kiss you. Sort of," he stated in a slight 'duh' tone.

I looked down at my feet, feeling my cheeks still red hot. I then suddenly remembered I was still in my boxers, still not changed.

"Uh, Sonny... C-could I change now? P-please?" I asked, glancing up at him. Well, so much for no more stammering.

Sonny just simply chuckled and nodded, turning and heading out the door. This time, he shut it.

Holy crap.

After I finished putting on some sweatpants and a black tank top, I stepped lightly down the stairs and into the living room.

I sighed and flopped onto the floor, not really feeling like using energy to get on the couch. I heard bare footsteps approach me from somewhere beside me, then felt a sudden weight on my back push me into the ground with a slight 'off'.

"Sonny? What the hell?" I whined, squirming. Sonny just laughed.

"I'm a babysitter, remember? You're a baby, and so I have to sit on you," he cooed, pinching my cheek. I groaned and squirmed around again.

"Get your ass off me!" I cried out, trying to suppress laughter.

Sonny scoffed and held a hand to his chest in mock hurt. I simply turned my head and stuck my tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes before slowly getting off. I sucked in newly-gained breath to re-fuel my squished lungs.

I rolled over onto my back and stared up at Sonny. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Help," I whined like a little kid, sticking my arms up to him and pouting. He couldn't help but laugh softly before taking my hands and pulling me up and onto my feet with a 'plop'.

Oddly enough, it felt like he was the one who held onto my hands too long. Just then, my stomach rumbled.

"Well, it sounds like someone could use some dinner," Sonny said, his tone like he was talking to a baby. I scoffed and crossed my arms, shaking my head, only to have my stomach rumbled again. Well, to hell with it.

"Good thing, too. Dinner is ready. Come, come," Sonny said, taking my hand surprisingly and pulling me into the kitchen.

I sat at one of the stools at the counter as Sonny handed me a plate of popcorn chicken, macaroni and cheese.

"How did you know?"

"Heh. Lucky guess, Actually I got take-out when I called they recognize the address and said do you want the usual I just said sure.

"Thanks", Sonny really is a sweet guy which made me like him more.

**_Next Update: Later. Thanks for reading_**


	6. Watching A Movie

**Due to****_ a review I got I just want to say is I know the idea of a babysitter for a 18 year old is weird but and situation like that it's hard not to have this story be funny in sweet. So in saying thank you for the reviews, follows, and favs. _**

_Will's POV_

After Sonny and I finished eating, I help him put the plates, glasses, and utensils into the dishwasher before walking over to the couch and falling down on it face first.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Sonny asked thoughtfully, walking out from the kitchen as well. He let out a small laugh, upon seeing my couch faceplant.

"Sure," I replied, voice muffled from the couch. I sat up as Sonny strolled over to the dvd racks, scanning for a good movie.

"How about a horror film?" he suggested, looking back at me.

"Oooh! Sure!" I said cheerily, rolling around on the couch. Sonny laughed again. I make him laugh a lot. That was good, right?

"You're so weird," Sonny stated, putting the dvd in the player and plopping down on the couch.

"Your one to talk!" I sang, laughing. Sonny laughed as well, pressing play when the main menu came on.

Forgot the popcorn," Sonny groaned, tilting his head back not wanting to get up. I thought he looked adorable. Ah, stop it Will!

He's straight... Right?

"Ah, don't worry about it," I said with a wave of my hand.

Sonny stifled another laugh as the movie started.

At some point during the movie, I thought I felt Sonny's arm around my waist. I didn't pay much mind to it, since I had all my attention focused on the movie. I loved horror movies.

Horror with a bit of hidden comedy. I'm getting off track here. I simply settled back into the couch, forgetting Sonny's arm was even there.

Towards the end I slowly felt myself drifting in and out of sleep, my eyelids growing heavy as I fought them to stay open. I gave in after a while, letting sleep consume me.

During my in and out of consciousness, I felt a pair of gentle arms scoop me up bridal style and begin to walk, on flat ground at first, then up the stairs. I didn't care. I was half asleep anyway.

In a few seconds, I felt soft covers beneath me, and the hands slide out from under me, only to be replaced by the covers over top of me.

I instantly snuggled with the covers and my pillow, hearing a musical chuckle that sounded far off in the distance.

Just as I slipped into deeper sleep, I felt a pair of soft lips gently place themselves upon my temple, followed by a soft "Good night, Will"

As my door closed shut, I couldn't help but form a faint smile on my face.

**_Next Update: Soon cause of the short chapter. Thanks for reading_****.**


	7. Coming Out To Him Pt1

**_Enjoy this update. _**

_Will's POV_

I suddenly jolted awake, looking around. I soon relaxed, realizing some how I'd managed to get upstairs from down on the couch last night.

Wait. Night. Couch. Yesterday. Movie. Sonny.

Hold on.

Since when did Sonny start paying attention to me again? It seemed like just a few days ago we were ignoring each other.

Even though that was true, but still! I groaned. All of this was so confusing. I grabbed a clean set of clothes and boxers before poking my head through the door frame of my now open door. The house was silent, except for soft snores coming from Sonny's room.

I smirked, before stepping into the bathroom. I'd let my mind wander when I was in the shower. Setting my clothes on the counter, and hopped into the shower.

Not literally cause, you know, I'd slip and fall and bust my ass.

After I'd washed up, I finally just stood there and thought about things. After all, that's what you do in showers.

Contemplate lifes problems and decisions.

Anyways, it just didn't add up. Sonny. He claimed he was straight after I did. After I did. Which means he thinks I really am straight and got scared of admitting he was gay, so he played it cool by claiming to be straight as well.

But if he claims both he and I to be straight, what was with all the checking out, and that neck kiss? I absent-mindedly placed my hand where his lips had been.

Beneath my left ear lobe.

Could he see through my lies? Did he know I was gay, but just carried on as usual. Then why'd he get so close to me.

Hold me.. Kiss me.. It just didn't make sense. I finally decided to tell Sonny I was gay. Today. At some point. I hope. I really hoped he'd be okay with it.

Even better, admit he was gay too. Or would he already assume I knew, if he really was? So many questions. So little time.

I was yanked from my thoughts as I flinched away from the now arctic water biting at my skin.

I quickly shut it off and grabbed a nearby towel, quickly drying off and towel drying my hair a bit before flipping it how I wanted it.

I put on my boxers and pants, then reached for my shirt.

Only to hit the plain counter top. I looked around. Dammit!

Must have dropped my shirt in my room. I mentally groaned and physically slapped myself. I hurriedly opened the door and stepped out.

Fate was being a bitch, because I smacked straight into Sonny.

"Oops. My bad," I said. I immediately flushed red, seeing as Sonny wasn't wearing a shirt either. Just some sweatpants, he was looking so sexy.

I see it. Kill me now.

I had originally planned to say "Shit" in my head, but apparently I said it out loud, because Sonny tilted his head to the side, lips forming his signature smirk.

I glanced up, immediately meeting those deep brown eyes. What was it about them that made them so... Amazing?!

I slid past Sonny and into my room. But before I could grab my shirt, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Will. I need to tell you something," Sonny said as I turned around to face him.

"Yes?" I asked curiously. Then I remembered. "Actually, there's something I need to tell you too."

Oh God. I wondered how this would go down.

**Nov/25. Thanks for reading **


	8. Coming Out To Him Pt2

**Enjoy.**__

_Will's POV_

"We'll say whatever it is at the same time, okay?" Sonny asked. I simply nodded, my heart pounding.

"Okay. 1.. 2.. 3!" I said. Then it happened.

"I'm gay," we both said. Same time. Same tone. How weird. And we both had the same shocked expression afterwards.

Until Sonny chuckled slightly.

"Kinda figured. I mean, I thought it was obvious for both of us. After all that happened yesterday," he said, scratching his neck. I giggled and nodded. We fell silent for a little while, until he spoke up again.

Why do I never talk first. Because you're an idiot. When the fuck did you get here? I've always been here. Duh.

"Well then, now that that's settled," Sonny started, stepping up closer to me so we were only an inch or two apart, "I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this."

My heart nearly fluttered and died as he leaned down. Only he didn't hover his lips teasingly over mine this time. He gently placed them on mine. And the best part? I gladly kissed back.

More than gladly. He placed his hands on either side of my neck and pulled me slightly closer so he towered over me, deepening our special kiss.

I placed my hands on his wrists, and we just stood there, kissing for what seemed like forever.

I actually kind of enjoyed it. I mean, here we were... No shirts... He in sweat pants... Me in my skinny jeans. Fuck the shirt. It can wait a few more seconds.

We both smiled at one point in the kiss before the need for air dawned on us and we had to gently pull away.

He rested his forehead on mine, our noses touching as our shoulders gently rose and fell as we regained lost breath.

Definitely one of the best moments of my life.

We both just kinda stood like that, gazing into each others eyes. Of course, that wasn't hard for me to do. I got lost in his anyway.

"So... Does this mean we're, like, together now?" I asked, finally deciding to be the first to speak up, my heart filled with hope. Sonny grinned slightly.

"Depends. Do you want to be?"

I simply answered with a nod.

"Then I suppose we are," he said. I then smiled as well as he planted another quicker, soft kiss on my lips.

"What about the whole "babysitter" thing?" I mustered the courage to ask, stepping away from him so I could finally throw on my shirt.

Don't think of me as a babysitter, but as a boyfriend supervisor," he said with a soft, angelic laugh

I couldn't help but laugh as well, tugging on my shirt.

"Okay then, Sonny the boyfriend supervisor, let's go get fooooood," I sang, taking his hand and skipping out of my bedroom and down the stairs, Sonny laughing along behind me.

"Can I at least get a shirt?" he asked.

"Don't think so," I stated, looking over my shoulder with a smirk. Sonny just shook his head, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Today was the best day of my life. "

_**Next Update; Later readers. Thanks for reading**_


	9. Falling In Love With Him

**_A new character will be entering the story some drama is coming. Enjoy_**

_Will's POV_

Still holding Sonny's hand, I walked into the kitchen and to the pantry. Opening it up, I poked my head inside to search for any sources of decent food.

I puckered my lips inwards in thought. I felt Sonny hover over me as he poked his head into the pantry as well.

"Hmm..Food.. I called into the pantry. Sonny giggled, causing me to grin.

"Well while you scavenge for something, I'm gonna go get a shower. And no, that's not an invitation," he stated, adding the last part with a wink as I smirked.

As he let go of my hand and disappeared out of the kitchen, I let out an exaggerated gasp.

"Don't leave!" I called out playfully, tilting my head backwards so I was looking upside-down towards Sonny.

"Not going anywhere, love," I heard him call out from upstairs. My heart fluttered and I smiled at him calling me "love".

I could get used to that. Neither of my past relationships called me love.

Cause Sonny is special.

I finally settled on a bag of chips. For lunch. What? I can't cook! I'll just wait for Sonny to get back down here, then whine to him. Or surprise him in the shower by throwing chips into the shower. I laughed at the thought. I'll just wait.

Munching on my chips, I grabbed the TV remote and flipped it on. I scrolled through the channels, not finding anything interesting.

And so, I shut it off, set my chips on the table, and sprawled out on the carpeted floor, my face buried in its fuzziness. My breathing and the shower upstairs were the only noises in the house.

I blindly reached out, groping for the chip bag. I felt the bag, along with a crinkling noise, and pulled out a few chips, nomming on them.

After what seemed like years I heard the shower stop and some rustling around upstairs. I silently got up and quietly stepped up the stairs. I'm gonna surprise him.. "SONNY", I said while he jumped back.

"Oh my God, you're crazy alright. Nearly gave me a heart attack," he said, somewhat teasingly, wrapping his arms around me.

"Aww, sorry," I said in a tiny voice, sticking out my lower lip in a pout. My apology was accepted with a nice kiss on the lips. Great acceptance for an apology, in my opinion.

I hoped he'd do that every time.

"So? What's for lunch, babe?" he asked, us walking down the stairs.

"Well..." I began, before he saw the chips.

"Oh, Will. You're lucky you have me," he said, grinning and shaking his head as we headed into the kitchen.

"I know," I replied with a smug smile. I watched, perched atop my sitting place, as he pulled out a few things from both the pantry and fridge and turning the stove on.

"What are you making', bacon?" I asked, hopping off the counter and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Pancakes," he replied, turning his head as I rested mine on his shoulder and giving me a kiss on the nose before returning to cooking. I grinned.

"Pancakes for lunch, I see," I remarked.

"Better than chips," he smirked at me. Although he was right, I still pouted.

"I guess so," I replied, hopping onto the counter to resume sitting. Already, I could smell those pancakes.

As Sonny finished up, I grabbed a couple plates and glasses, along with two forks.

"Milk alright?" I asked, opening up the fridge.

"Sure," he replied as I took out the milk and unscrewed the cap, pouring two glasses of milk.

I set the plates and forks near the stove for Sonny to put the pancakes on, and walking back to the table to set the glasses down.

As I sat into my seat, Sonny laid the plates and forks down before plopping next to me.

After we ate, I helped him clean up.

"So, what should we do today?" Sonny asked, closing the dishwasher. I simply shrugged.

"I don't know", waltzing over to the couch and flopping onto it. I heard that familiar chuckle as Sonny walked in and over to the couch.

He laid down in the same direction as me, scooting between me and the back of the couch. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing my back into his chest and snuggling his head in the crook of my neck.

So, we were practically spooning.

"We could stay like this forever," I mumbled, in another response to his question, snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Sounds good to me," Sonny mumbled, voice muffled by my skin.

I nearly melted as I felt him kiss that spot. That one spot. Right beneath my ear lobe. Like he had upstairs. Except this time it was under my right ear.

I think it's safe to say I'm falling in love with Sonny. My babysi- Er, I mean boyfriend supervisor.

_**Next Update: Soon. Thanks for reading**_


	10. Who's At The Door

_Will's POV_

We continued to stay like this for while. Me in his arms, us laying on couch, just enjoying each others company.

Plus, I'm a sucker for snuggling. So of course, I wanted to stay like this forever. I wanted to stay with Sonny forever.

I loved him, and I wondered if he was falling for me to.

I sighed. We'd have to get up sooner or later.

"We're gonna have to get up eventually," I said sadly.

"Noooo," Sonny whined, holding me tighter in case I tried to get up. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"We don't have a reason to get up," Sonny whined. But, as if on cue, the doorbell suddenly rang. Weird. I slowly pried Sonny's hands off, sitting up and giving him an odd look.

"You expecting someone?" I asked curiously. He shook his head. "You?"

"No," I replied, glancing toward the door. I got up and walked over to the door. I didn't bother to look out the window before unlocking the door and slowly opening it, just enough so my head could look out.

My eyes widened in both fear and shock, my mouth slowly hanging open.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

_**Super short chapter but don't worry I will update quickly**_.

_**Thanks**_ _**for **__**reading**_.


	11. The Ex-Boyfriend

_**I think a good chapter, you tell me.**_

_Will's POV_

"Jamie, seriously, what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked again when he didn't respond. Here my ex was, way back when I was just coming out, and now he decides to show up?

I mean, for crying out loud, we broke up the same year we dated!

"I came to see how you were holding up, of course! You know, after losing possibly the best thing of your life?" he replied with a sly grin.

"I've been doing just fine without you in my life, Jamie. And up until now, I've been having a decent summer," I spat back at him.

Jamie had short, curly brown hair. He turned into a complete douche at one point in our relationship, so I left his sorry ass.

He was the first boyfriend I had. The other being David. And then there's Sonny. I didn't realize until the beginning of my Softmore year that Jamie was the player of the school, a Softmore my Freshman year who preyed on all the innocent Freshmans. He would've broken up with me anyway.

"Who's at the door, Will?" Sonny called out. Jamie raised an eyebrow, looking down at me.

"No one important, Sonny. Don't worry about it," I called back to him.

"You need to leave. Now. I don't want you here," I snapped, slamming the door shut. But my efforts failed, for Jamie stuck out a hand and nonchalantly stopped the door from closing.

"And why is that, babe?" he asked, tilting his head like he was an innocent angel. I cringed as he called me "babe".

"Well for one, you're a douche. Two, why out of the blue do you decide to show up?And three..." I stared that idiot right in the eye.

"And three...?" Jamie asked, a smirk plastered on his face, opening the door a bit wider and hovering over me. Okay, I didn't feel as brave anymore.

That third reason? I didn't want to mention it with Sonny around.

"I-I-I don't wanna talk about it right now," I mumbled, looking away from his cold, dark eyes, and staring at my shoes.

"Why is that, Will?" Jamie asked in that same knowing tone he'd been using this whole time.

"B-because I have someone over! Now go away!" I yelled, trying with all my tiny might to shut the door in his dumbass face.

"Oh really? Who is he? New toy?" Jamie asked with fake interest. That made my blood boil.

"Sonny is not a toy now get the hell off my property!" I yelled. That caused shuffling to arise from the couch. Oh God.

Sonny was coming over. I couldn't let him know Jamie was an ex. Too much drama and too awkward.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave. But before I go, here's a little something for your boyfriend," Jamie said evilly. NO! He's gonna kiss me right when Sonny comes! No-no! Sonny will think I'm cheating!

As Jamie quickly leaned in, I tried to back up, but ended hitting the door to stop me dead in my tracks. That's when he planted a kiss on my lips, timing it perfectly when Sonny walked over.

I tried with all I could to push him off, refusing to return the kiss. I would not kiss him. I tried to make it look like I wasn't kissing him, which I wasn't anyway, but. You know. I couldn't.

"Will? I heard you yell and I came to see who wa-," Sonny cut off his words, staring at me and Jamie. Jamie pulled away, smiling innocently.

"Hi there. And you are?" he asked Sonny, who's eyes were wide and skin was pale as a ghost.

"I- Er- Sonny," he replied, glaring down at me.

"I'll leave you two alone. Bye Will!" Jamie sang, hopping off the porch and skipping off to do whatever it was idiots do.

I folded my arms across my chest and ducked my head.

"Sonny, I can explain-," I tried to say, cut off as Sonny yanked me into the house and slammed the door. Okay. He was scaring me a little.

"What the hell was that, Will?!" he yelled, pointing towards the door. I stared at my shoes.

"I didn't- He tried- Look Sonny, you gotta believe me when I say that he kissed me first and I didn't kiss back!" I pleaded, looking up into the fire's that were Sonny's brown eyes.

"Really? It sure as hell looked like it to me," he said, arms crossed over his chest.

"Didn't you see me trying to push him off?" I begged, tears threatening to fall as my voice cracked.

"No," was all he said. "I think I need some air."

My heart dropped. I slowly sunk to my knees. As Sonny was getting his keys, I sighed shakily.

"I hate that guy, Sonny. Hate him with all my heart. You.. You don't know..," My voice started fading. Just as Sonny was opening the door, completely ignoring me up to this point, I let it out.

"You don't know what he did to me!" I cried out. That caused Sonny to stop dead in his tracks, the door half open. I let the tears escape as I shook in fear and horror as I remembered Freshman year.

The year I dated Jamie. The year I will never, forget. Sonny closed the door slowly.

"What are you talking about Will?" he asked, his voice gentle, setting the keys down and walking over me.

"I... I... I can't talk about it right now," I choked on my words, more sobs coming out. Sonny sat down next to me.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's ok, come here," he said softly, gently grabbing my waist and pulling me into his chest. I grabbed his shirt and just cried into his shoulder.

But he didn't care. He just rubbed circles into my back, whispering sweet things into my ear.

"Was that the third reason you wouldn't mention?" he asked gently. I nodded. He simply sighed gently and kissed the top of my head.

I guess he heard the rest of Jamie and I's conversation, too. So he knew Jamie was an ex.

"It's okay. We don't have to talk about it now," he reassured. I just nodded again, letting the rest of my tears escape followed by a few more sobs.

Sonny rested him head on top of mine, using a hand to gently rub my head reassuringly. I curled up, snuggling into his chest, my breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Hey, Will?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah?" I replied in a tiny voice.

"I love you," he replied, looking down into my big blue eyes. He loves me? In that moment, I was officially the happiest guy in the world.

"I love you too, Sonny," I replied, my voice choking back. He simply smiled and kissed me with more love than any other of his kisses.

And I gladly returned it. I turned so I was straddling his lap so I could face him, not breaking the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his other arm around my waist.

Fresh, happy tears spilled down my face. In that moment, I forgot about Jamie. I forgot about all my problems. It was just me and Sonny.

And that's all I care about.

_Jamie POV_

Instead of leaving like they thought I had. I snuck back around and peeked into the front window so I could see how much of a mess I made. An instant smile crossed my face as I heard the door slam.

I saw that Sonny guy yelling at Will for a while, and Will looked like he was about to cry as Sonny grabbed his keys.

Yes.. Yes.. So far, so good!

I continued grinning as I heard the door open. But I saw no Sonny. Huh? I glanced toward the front porch.

I saw Sonny standing, facing back into the house with the door open slightly. I then looked back into the window and saw Will say something before completely breaking down.

And the worst part? Sonny closed the door and went back over to comfort Will. No what the hell? Now they're kissing?!

I swear, if that little shit tells Sonny about what happened between me and him Freshman year, I'll kill the shit. I then wondered if Will remembered the promise he made, not to tell anyone.

For his own sake, I hope he keeps it. I wasn't going to remind him of it. All the more of a chance for him to spill it out so I'd have a reason to show him who's boss. I smirked.

Go ahead, Will. Have your fun while you still can. Because what Sonny doesn't know...

Will isn't an innocent virgin anymore. I chuckled and stepped away from the window, turning and walking away.

I'll always win, in the end.

_**Ne**_**_xt_**_** Update: Nov/28. Thanks for reading**_


	12. My Other Relationship

**_Hope everyone has a happy thanksgiving. Enjoy_**

_ Will's POV_

After I finally managed to calm down, Sonny carried me over to the couch and set me down. I sighed deeply, facing him.

"Will, you know we're gonna have to talk about this eventually...," Sonny said, looking right at me. His voice was calm. "No" I said rapidly shook my head.

"Come on, Will. If it's this serious, I have to know. I'm your boyfriend. You never even told me you had another boyfriend. Or boyfriends," he explained. And he was right.

"I didn't think it was that important, to know about the past," I mumbled.

"It is if it affects you in the present," Sonny replied. I nodded slowly.

"Now, please Will, look at me," he pleaded. I glanced up, my eyes glossy with new tears that dared to fall if I told him what's been going on.

"Please talk to me," he pleaded, I took a shuddered breath inward, then exhaled slowly.

"Alright," I whispered. Sonny sat up, full attention focused on me. I took another deep breath.

"A while back, when I was a Freshman, I used to date Jamie, the dude that was at the door. Little did I know, he was a Sophomore, and was a player that preyed on all the Freshmans.

I didn't know any different. He was so good at acting like a regular kid. We got along so well, so it seemed. But after a while, he started turning into what a player is.

A complete a**hole. He would take advantage of my kindness and, most importantly, my innocence. And it gets worse," I began, refusing to look up at Sonny. I took a sudden interest in my feet.

"He would come over, and if I didn't do whatever he wanted, he'd throw a beating at me. I was like his little slave. He would just sit on the couch and order me around like trash, not even caring about my feelings.

And then...," my voice faded as I felt myself choke up. I couldn't say it. Not now. It was too much. But I looked up, and Sonny's eyes hesitantly told me to continue.

"He, uh... When I was done, doing all of his "chores" and whatnot, he'd... Drag me upstairs... Lock my bedroom door and all the windows... And... And...," I couldn't do it.

I broke down again, burying my head in my hands as I felt myself shaking violently.

"It was awful, Sonny, what he did. It happened every day. Everyday. I had to suffer, physically and emotionally," I cried.

Sonny sighed, and I looked up to see a few tears fall down his beautiful face. He pulled me over to him, and I collapsed onto his chest.

"I finally mustered up the courage. To stand up to him. One day, I told him it was over between us. That day, I also ended up in the hospital because of it.

And when I finally got out of the hospital, he came up to me and told me that if I ever told anyone what he did and made me do, about the physical and emotional abuse, he'd beat me to death. Ever since that day, I've been so afraid of him.

Afraid I'd let it slip, what happened between us. So I never talked to anyone. I was too scared," I sobbed quietly. Sonny wiped away tears and kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad you told me, at least," he whispered.

"The worst part of that entire experience, was that I lost my virginity to a Idiot who didn't care about me, Sonny!" I cried out.

"Will, it wasn't your fault. It's not like it was your choice," Sonny said. He was right. I didn't have a choice. I was too weak to fight Jamie.

The tears continued to fall down my cheeks. I even felt a few fall on my head from Sonny. I felt bad, knowing that he knew this. But he wanted to know, right?

"Eventually, he'll find out I told someone. Then he'll come after me. And try to kill me," I whispered, shaking.

"I won't let him come close you, Will. That's a promise," Sonny said sternly. I nodded and looked up as he planted a warm kiss on my lips.

That made me smile through the tears.

"Thank you, Sonny. For believing me. And not walking out," I mumbled. All this crying was making me tired, surprisingly.

"Did you have any other boyfriends after that?" Sonny asked curiously.

"I had one other. David. He didn't beat me or rape me or nothing, but he wasn't the nicest person, either.

Not like you,"I replied, snuggling into his chest as I felt my eyes begin to close. I felt Sonny nod, kissing my temple before resting his head on mine.

I soon realized just how much weight was lifted off my shoulders, having told Sonny everything. It made me feel a bit better, after having it bottled up since that day. But that weight was replaced with a new fear.

Jamie would find out somehow. And he'd come back. And try to kill me. But somehow, I knew Sonny would keep his promise.

I knew it.

**Next Update: Nov/29. Thanks for reading**


	13. Outside The Window

_**Again I want to say thanks for the continuing support for this story it means a lot, so enjoy. **_

_Will's POV_

After the incident with Jamie and telling Sonny everything yesterday, the paranoia really began to set in, and it was driving me up the wall.

Every tiny noise or bump in the night, I thought it was Jamie out to get me. Whenever Sonny would leave, I felt like an albino puppy sitting in a crowd of black dogs. Exposed and vulnerable to be attacked at any moment.

I was currently sitting against the backboard of my bed, knees drawn up to my chest with my arms around them, chin resting on my knees. I was waiting for Sonny to get back. He had gone out to get some groceries.

I sighed deeply. I felt on edge, every muscle in my body ready to run should Jamie break in and bust my door down. It was easy to admit I was absolutely terrified. Jamie looked somewhat like a upcoming bodybuilder.

So clearly, there was not much of a competition, I mean I'm not weak but if it came down to it Jamie would win.

I wiped my eyes looking around. I slowly got up from my bed, creeping towards my window. I slowly peeked through, looking for Sonny's car.

Still nothing. I continued looking around at the outside world, until I looked towards the park.

My breath immediately caught in my throat.

Jamie was sitting on a bench, looking directly at my house. As if he knew, somehow, I told. I began to shake and backed slowly away from the window.

"Sonny, please hurry," I pleaded, backing up onto my bed until I hit the backboard. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my baseball bat.

I returned to my bed, the bat in my lap. I let out a shuddering sigh, clutching the handle. At least I'd have a slightly bigger chance with a weapon.

What was taking Sonny so long? He's been gone, like, an hour. And I could barely hold myself together. I suddenly heard rustling around downstairs, and I think my heart died for a second. It could be Sonny.

I mean, he's been gone a while. But, then again, who knows how long Jamie's been watching the house.

Bat raised I silently unlocked and opened the door. It creaked open, and I froze. Silence. I breathed out as I creeped down the stairs.

No one in the living room. I heard noises in the kitchen. I silently stepped down the stairs, creeping toward the kitchen. On 3, I would jump out.

1... 2... "Will?" 3!

I jumped out from behind the wall, bat raised above my head. The look on Sonny's face when he whipped around was priceless.

He had whipped cream in his hand, as if that would've defended him. He must have just finished putting away groceries.

"What are you doing, Will!" he said with a sigh of relief, setting the whipped cream down. I slowly steadied my heart rate, setting my bat on the floor.

"Sonny! I thought it was someone else, sorry!" I laid my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm back?" "Sonny asked with a chuckle, giving me a tight hug.

"I hate when you have to go out. I get all paranoid and shit about Jamie," I mumbled into his neck. Then I remembered.

Jamie! The park! My window!

"Oh! Sonny, you have to come with me, now!" I suddenly said, taking his hand and dragging a confused Sonny up the stairs and into my room. I burst into it and over to the window.

I peeked through it. Jamie was gone, making my shoulders slump. Where did he go? Was he here? Was it just my imagination?

"Will, what's wrong?" Sonny asked with a bit of worry as I backed away from the window.

"J-Jamie... He w-was at the p-park... On a b-bench... S-staring at the h-house... Like he knew I told...," I stammered. He himself looked out the window.

"He's not there now. Are you sure you didn't imagine it? You haven't slept in days," Sonny said with a frown. He was right. I was too afraid to sleep.

"Maybe I am hallucinating. Am I going crazy, Sonny?" I said, my eyes widening as I looked up at him. He shook his head.

"No, you're not. You're just scared, is all," he said, kissing my forehead. I nodded slowly.

"Now come on. You're getting some sleep," Sonny said. I was already in some boxers and a T-shirt. I shook my head.

"Will, love, it's not healthy for you to stay awake for days at a time," Sonny said worriedly, a pleading look in his eyes.

I sighed, giving in. I got into bed in placed the covers over me.

As Sonny turned to leave, I grabbed his wrist.

"Stay...?" I asked, looking up at him. He smiled and nodded, crawling under the covers with me.

"I'll stay awake. It's all right, Will," he reassured me, seeing as I had an apprehensive look on my face. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to his side. I turned over onto my side, wrapping an arm arm Sonny's torso and resting my head on his chest.

He was kissing the top of my head and then my temple as I began to let my eyes droop closed. It wasn't long for sleep to consume me as my breaths steadied. I barely heard Sonny whisper my favorite words.

"I love you, Will."

_**Next Update: Another really soon. Thanks for reading**_


	14. Don't Anwser The Door Pt1

**_Hope you enjoy. Can't stand Jamie at the end you will feel the same way. _**

_Will 's POV_

I groaned, stirring awake as I blinked my eyes open. I then rubbed them to clear them of sleep, before looking around. Sonny was sound asleep. That loser. He said he'd stay awake. I didn't want to leave him, or accidentally wake him up. So I simply slowly sat up, leaning forward and kissing his sweet lips. After a while, I felt him kiss back, signaling his awakening. I pulled back and grinned.

"Well that's the way to wake up," Sonny said with a chuckle, rubbing his eyes. I simply grinned.

"Morning," I said. Sonny just smiled.

"Morning, beautiful," he replied, making me blush. I giggled, and flopped backwards onto the bed.

"Hmmm. I don't wanna get up," I groaned, sprawling my arms out.

"Last time I checked, you were the one who woke me up," Sonny teased, leaning forward so he was hovering over me. I snuck a quick kiss on the lips before I rolled over and covered my head with a pillow.

"Now who's the tired one, huh Will?" Sonny joked with a laugh. I didn't even feel him sneakily get up. He then pulled the covers off, grabbed my ankles, and dragged me off the bed.

"Sonny!" I screamed, laughing as I tried to hold onto the bed. It looked like we were playing tug of war, and I was the rope.

"Come on, Will! You got me up. Now it's my turn!" Sonny teased. I shot a look over my shoulder. He then tugged once and I flopped onto the floor, landing with an "oof" onto my stomach. I turned over onto my back, arms and legs sprawled out. I heard Sonny chuckle, then raised my head, seeing him crawl over to me.

He was soon hovering over me, his weight supported by his forearms on either side of my head. I looked up to meet those loving brown eyes as Sonny leaned down and placed his lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss, before Sonny broke away and planted another kiss on my forehead before hopping to his feet. I pouted.

"Oh, come on, Will," he said, grabbing my wrists and attempting to pull me up. I refused.

We went down the stairs. We then entered the kitchen and I set on the counter, standing between my legs.

"So, what should we do today?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I don't know. Have a lazy day?" he suggested. I eagerly grinned and nodded.

"Cool. Be right back. Gonna go change," he replied, pecking me on the lips before jogging out of the kitchen and up the stairs, shutting his bedroom door.

Then, I suddenly heard the doorbell. I hopped off the counter, walking out of the kitchen and to the door. Not bothering to look through the window. I unlocked the door and began to open it.

Until Jamie just completely burst in through the door, pushing me against the wall and holding his arm into my throat, slightly lifting me up off my feet. My body's response was to immediately start coughing, gasping for air. Why was I so stupid?!

"Did you tell?!" Jamie snapped, hatred flashing through his dark eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out were squeaks due to lack of air. My head was spinning, and I felt dizzy.

"I said," Jamie began, pushing his arm further into my neck, "Did. You. Tell?!"

"S-So... Sonny!" I tried yelling, but it came out as more of a raspy, quiet squeal. I began to squirm, kicking my legs out in hopes it would do much. It didn't.

"Answer me, you little shit!" Jamie growled, gritting his teeth. I grabbed at the arm holding me and tried my best to pull it off. I then tried calling for Sonny, but more squeals and squeaks came out.

"You told him, didn't you?!" Jamie snapped. I shook my head, coughing again.

"Don't lie to me, babe. I can see it in your eyes," Jamie said, his tone terrifyingly low and calm. My eyes widened. I could not breathe. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head.

"Hey! Stay awake and look at me!" he spat, sending a slap across my cheek that stung like a bee, making me come back into reality as I stared daggers into his eyes. I dug my finger's into Jamie's arm, praying he'd let go. He didn't even flinch. I made more choking noises.

Please, Sonny! Help me!

Another Update: Next chapter will be and Sonny's POV. Thanks for reading


	15. Don't Anwser The Door Pt2

**_Another sad chapter. Enjoy_**

_Sonny's POV _

I had jogged up the stairs and shut the door to my bedroom. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a V-neck. I stripped out of yesterday's clothes and put on a fresh pair of boxers before putting on the pants and shirt.

That's when I heard it. A noise like someone busting a door down. It made me jump nearly three feet in the air. I froze, listening for more.

I heard something slam into the wall, like.. A body? I could barely hear anything, except muffled sounds. Like people talking. I was completely frozen, unable to move.

One of them sounded like... Jamie?! Oh God. Will!

I managed to break free from my frozen state. I flung open my door and ran into the hallway, thundering down the stairs.

I jumped over the last three, turning towards the door. There, against the wall, was Will being choked to death by that a**hole.

"Get off him, you bastard!" I screamed, running forwards and plowing all of my weight into Jamie as I tackled him with my side like a football player. He immediately let go of Will, being flung against the door by my weight.

I heard Will drop to the ground, coughing and wheezing. But I was way too pissed. I immediately dove at Jamie, straddling him so he couldn't escape.

"How could you do this to him?!" I yelled. With every word, a new punch was thrown. I was fueled by pure anger and hatred.

I can't believe Will lost his innocence to this a**hole?

"I'll send you straight down to Hell!" I growled, picking Jamie up by the throat and pushing him so hard into the wall it cracked all around where his body hit.

I panted through gritted teeth, squeezing his throat tighter, and tighter.

"Sonny let him go," Will rasped, looking over at me. I looked back at him like he had gone completely off the deep end. I knew I already had. But when I looked back at my love, his eyes were pleading as he held his throat.

I could clearly see a blue-ish purple bruise forming where Jamie's arm was. It took all my might to release him from the wall.

"If you ever, ever, step foot within a 50 foot radius of this house, or Will, I swear on my own grave to come that I will send you down into the fiery depths of Hell. Got that a**hole?"

I snapped, fists clenched so tightly my knuckles turned a ghostly white. Coughing and sputtering, Jamie's eyes were wide as he scrambled to his feet and sprinted out the front door.

My muscles finally relaxed as I shut the door.

I then whipped around and ran over to Will, picking him up and carrying him over to the couch. He was still wheezing, gasping for air as his chest heaved in and out.

"Let me see, sweetie," I whispered, gently removing his hand from his throat. Yep. A fairly large bruise had formed, it's blue and purple color contrasting greatly from Will's pale skin.

I gingerly touched the edges of the bruise, and Will whimpered, seeming to shrink.

"Sorry, love," I said softly. I then tilted his head to the side. A big, deep red hand print had formed on his delicate cheek. My blood was boiling, and my nostrils flared.

When Will got better, I'd ask him why he wanted me to let Jamie go. Quite frankly, it irritated me. I simply placed a soft kiss on his forehead, pulling him onto my lap and intertwining our fingers.

"Do you want to go to the hospital to get your neck looked at?" I asked. He shook his head delicately, as even remotely moving his neck seemed to pain him. I sighed. Poor Will

I planted another kiss on his shirt-covered shoulder, before resting my head on it. I felt Will lean back into my chest, resting his head on the inner part of the front of my shoulder as he stared at the wall.

I suddenly felt a tear trickle down his cheek. I looked over at him questioningly. Was he scared? Hurting? Worried? I wished he could talk, so he could tell me what was wrong.

He simply saw my look and shook his head. I sighed, kissing his head before I moved to a laying-down position, my head on the arm of the couch, as I gently pull him down with me, him facing me.

He laid into my chest, head resting in the crook of my neck as a few more tears fell. I felt so bad for him.

Will's been through so much. More than I'll ever understand.

_**There is a big twist coming up soon. **_

_**Next Update: Later. Thanks for reading.**_


	16. Will Can't Talk

_**Getting close to the twist, Enjoy.**_

_Sonny's POV _

I stirred, blinking my eyes. Must've fallen asleep on the couch from yesterday. Yesterday. Worst day ever. I glanced down and smiled at a sleeping Will. I leaned down and kissed his good cheek, causing him to stir and turn over, still asleep, back facing me.

I re-wrapped an arm around his body. I decided to check on his bruise. I gently moved my head, careful not to wake him, as I looked the bruise over. Still just as blue and purple as yesterday. I sighed.

Soon, Will's eyes fluttered open, and he yawned silently.

"Aww, did I wake you love?" I asked sadly. He shook his head, grinning.

"Good," I said, pecking his lips. I sat up into a sitting position, Will sitting up as well.

"How's your throat feel?" I asked, tilting my head. Will opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a little squeak.

I immediately frowned, more alert now as I furrowed my brow.

"Will? Can you talk?" I asked worriedly. He tried saying something. Nothing but another squeak. Both of our eyes widened in fear and shock.

My heart thudded inside my chest. What was happening to him?!

"Will. We need to go. Now," I said, getting up and grabbing his hand, pulling him off the couch and heading for the door, grabbing my keys in the process.

Will dug his heels into the floor, trying to get me to stop. The stubborn mule.

"Will, we have to go to the hospital. Something could be wrong," I said worriedly. Eventually, Will gave up and sauntered along behind me as I hurried to my Challenger.

I unlocked the car and opened the door for Will, who reluctantly climbed in.

I then closed the door and rushed over to the driver's side, hopping in and shutting the door. I quickly inserted the key into the slot, turning it as the engine roared to life.

I backed out of the driveway before speeding down the road towards the nearest hospital. I kept glancing at Will, who just looked out the window, hands in his lap.

I really hoped nothing more serious than I thought had happened to something in Will's throat.

Surely it was just temporary...

Right?

Once we arrived at the hospital, I quickly brought Will inside. The people in the waiting room stared in awe at Will's throat, but they quickly looked away with a death glare from me.

I rushed up to the counter.

"I need a doctor as soon as possible, please!" I told the desk worker. Not looking up from her computer, she simply handed me some papers to fill out.

I quickly filled in Will's information before giving it back to her and taking Will's hand.

"Come on, love. Let's go sit down and wait," I whispered, gently tugging him over to two empty chairs.

I sunk down into it, while Will just kind of sat there, staring blankly and playing with his fingers.

It wasn't long for the nurse to call out Will's name. I took his hand back and we both followed her through a few hallways before approaching our room.

She told Will to have a seat in the hospital chair, while I sat in another plain chair next to it. Waiting for the doctor, Will gave me a worried look, pointing to his bruised throat. I took his hand.

"It'll be okay, Will. It'll be okay."

I hardly believed that myself.

_**Next Update: Dec/1. Thanks for reading**_.


	17. He Needs Surgery

_**Getting closer to that twist. Stay tuned**__... _

_Sonny's POV _

After about 10 minutes of waiting the doctor came in. I glanced at his name tag on his jacket. Dr. Jonas.

"Alright, boys, what seems to be the issue?" he asked, although he pretty much already knew just by glancing at Will's throat.

I could't tell him the truth. That would lead to police and further looking into the story, making Jamie worse and putting both me and Will's lives in further danger. I had to come up with something, fast.

"Well, you see, me and my... Boyfriend, "Will here were skateboarding along the sidewalk near here. Will decided to go for a rail down some stairs.

His skateboard clipped either a rock or a chip in the concrete, I don't remember which, and he ended up flying off and hitting his, uh, throat on the rail. He hasn't been able to talk since the accident," I explained, nearly believing it myself.

The doctor looked convinced.

"Okay, Sonny. I'm gonna need you to take a step outside while me and some other nurses check Will out, maybe run a few tests," the doctor explained.

Will's eyes widened and he looked at me. I stood up.

"It'll be alright, Will. I promise," I whispered, pecking his lips before opening the door outside and stepping out, shutting it.

I saw a chair next to the door and plopped down into it, running a hand through my hair.

I swear to all that is fucking holy, if that crap with Will is permanent, I will personally escort Jamie to his grave.

I sighed, twiddling my thumbs, then cracking my knuckles out of boredom. I slumped back into my seat. The blinds in Will's room were closed, so I couldn't see what was happening to him.

I sighed again, bouncing my leg. The only thing on my mind right now was Will, and being more alert than ever to remain by his side at all times.

I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

After what felt like hours, the doctor finally poked his head out of the door and motioned for me to come inside. I eagerly hopped up and stepped inside, shutting the door.

I took a seat beside Will's bed thing, taking his hand.

"Alright. We do have the results. It turns out, the damage wasn't permanent," the doctor started. I smiled at Will, and he grinned back. But, our smiles soon faded as the doctor continued.

"However, Will's trachea was crushed inwards slightly, and his vocal cords seemed to have taken minor damage. The vocal chords aren't a problem, they'll heal on their own. The other, however, will require surgery to fix. If not fixed, it will eventually turn to permanent damage."

My face dropped, as did my heart. Will looked terrified, the poor thing. I bet surgery wasn't exactly his favorite thing.

"Would you like to carry out the surgery today, get it over with?" Dr. Jonas asked. I looked at Will. He nodded, and so I nodded as well.

"Alright, Sonny. I need you to sign some things here, and we'll take Will into surgery prep," he continued, handing me a clipboard with some papers on it. I took the pen and skimmed everything over, filling out and signing where required.

My parents, before they died, left me with a quite the heap of cash, so I could easily pay for everything.

"Will. Can you write your insurance down right there?" I asked, not knowing what Will's insurance was. He nodded, and scribbled down the name. I then handed everything back to the doctor.

"Alright, Will. Everything's all set. Sonny, I'm sure you're familiar with where the waiting room is. The cafeteria is just straight down from here," Dr. Jonas said kindly. I nodded, and as he helped Will to his feet, I took Will's face gently in my hands.

He looked so scared, and it made my heart break.

"Look at me, Will," I told him. The doctor has stepped outside so I could say good-bye to Will.

"You're going to be fine. The doctors know what they're doing, okay?" I said. He simply nodded. I then leaned down and connected my lips with his. A few tears streamed down my face as we kissed.

Both in worry for Will, and hatred for Jamie. For Jamie's sake, I hoped the surgery went well. I eventually broke off, and stroked his cheek with my thumb. I then let him go as he joined the doctor outside, heading off through some double doors into surgery prep.

I wiped my tears away, straightening myself out before stepping out of the room, shutting the door.

Please let the surgery go well. Please.

After I'd gotten a sandwich, I sat at a table near the window, looking out into the outside world.

I just wanted to know how Will was doing.

I just wanted to know that he was going to be fine.

I looked down at the food and suddenly not hungry anymore.

I saw in my mind about me threatening Jamie and seeing Will hurt by the hands of the a**hole.

_Flashback: "If you ever, ever, step foot within a 50 foot radius of this house, or Will, I swear on my own grave to come that I will send you down into the fiery depths of Hell"._

_**Next**__**Update**_: _**Soon**_. _**Thanks**__**for**__**reading**_


	18. After The Surgery

**_Short chapter. Enjoy_**

_Sonny's POV_

It had been about an hour or two since Will left to go to surgery. I was anxious bouncing my leg, biting the inside of my cheek as I sat in one of the waiting room chairs.

There weren't that many other people here. The suspense was killing me. I wanted, no needed, to know Will was okay.

Then, we could go home and I could hold him in my arms for all eternity. So I could comfort him and help him recover.

Protect him.

I leaned my head back onto the wall, eyeing the doors the doctor would come out of to get me. I was imploding with impatience.

Surely, the surgery didn't take this long? What if something happened? What if something went wrong? What if Will had to stay longer? What if...

I was nearly about to explode when finally, the doctor came to my rescue.

"Alright, Sonny. You can come see him now. Be quiet though, he's still asleep from the medication," Dr. Jonas informed me with a smile.

I immediately jumped up and followed after him as he lead me down towards the recovery rooms. We approached room 127, and the doctor opened the door for me, stepping in after I did.

Will was peacefully sleeping, his chest gently rising and falling with his steady breaths. He looked so calm... So adorable.

A long line of stitches were across the front of his throat. As I quietly sat in the chair beside his bed, the doctor spoke.

"The surgery went very well. We were able to fix what was needed, no problem," he said cheerily. I nodded, a huge smile on my face.

Will was going to be okay! I nearly cried.

"Those stiches dissolve, and should be gone within the next few days, maybe a week. He still won't be able to talk for an estimated few days to a week as well.

He won't be able to eat anything too large or anything, so just things soft like soup, pudding, will be fine. We have provided some pain medication, should his throat get sore," Dr. Jonas explained.

I nodded. "So here. One a day, although it is safe to take two if the pain is too great," he added, handing me a bottle of pills that I gladly took.

The doctor was about to walk out when he added something more. "Will will be staying overnight, just to be sure everything is cleared up.

You're welcome to stay with him," he said before stepping out and shutting the door. I couldn't stop smiling.

"You're going to be alright, love. You're going to be alright," I choked out, happy tears trailing down my cheeks as I took one of his hands in mine.

There was an IV needle lodged in his vein, connected to the fluids holder. There were a few other monitors as well. I looked curiously at all of them.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not, Will. But I just want you to know that I love you... So much.

I will do anything for you," I whispered, wiping away my tears. I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before sitting back into my chair. Surprisingly, this chair was pretty comfy.

It then suddenly dawned on me. Will was here... Because of me. I was too scared, too shocked, to get down there and help him when Jamie had attacked him.

I was too stupid to leave him alone. Too stupid to get there earlier and get Jamie off of him. If I had acted sooner, he probably wouldn't even be here.

I glanced back up at his sleeping face.

"I'm sorry, Will. So sorry," I whispered, closing my eyes. For split second, and I dunno if it was my imagination or not, but I thought I felt him squeeze my hand.

As if to reassure me that everything was fine.

I smiled slightly. I glanced through the blinds in the window, out towards the waiting room. The windows that showed the outside looked dark, so I supposed it was night time.

After all, I'd left my phone on the counter in a hurry to get Will to the hospital.

Well, no harm in getting some sleep.

I didn't care if the doctors allowed me to or not, but I carefully climbed up into Will's bed, careful of the IV in his vein.

I held the hand closest to me, placing another kiss on his jawbone before leaning my head against his.

I slowly let my eyelids droop closed, my thoughts filled of Will, all healthy and better again.

_**Next Update: Later. Thanks for reading**_


	19. Back At Home

_**Twist is coming in the next two chapters. Overly excited **_

_Sonny's POV_

I stirred awake, groaning and stretching my arms up. I then rubbed the rest of sleep from my eyes, before glancing to my left.

Will was still sound asleep, snoring slightly. I chuckled. Lazy bum. I thought about waking him up with a kiss, but then I guessed that he could use the extra sleep, after not sleeping for days. I simply, moved the hair out of his face.

For a while, I just laid next to Will, watching the nurses come in and out every once in a while to check on Will's monitors and just his progress in general.

I hoped we got to go home soon. I gently took Will's hand and began to draw random, invisible shapes on it.

After about 30 minutes of me waking up, I felt Will begin to stir. I looked over as he groaned tiredly, rubbing his eyes with his other hand. I smiled over at him. "Morning, love."

He nodded in response, as I remembered he couldn't talk yet. "I'm still in the hospital?" his expression read, furrowing his brow.

"Yeah. The doctor said the surgery went very well, and that you had to stay overnight so they could be sure everything checked out okay.

The doctor gave me some instructions that I'll explain on the ride home, along with some pain pills," I informed him. He simply nodded, examining the IV in his wrist.

Will had this look on his face like "So, when do we get to go home?". I chuckled. "As soon as the doctor tells us we can."

He groaned again, before gingerly touching the area around his stitches. I laughed softly at his cute pouty face.

"I know. I hate stitches too," I told him.

After that, we both just sat in comfortable silence, waiting 5 minutes until the Doctor. Jonas came in.

"Alrighty boys, looks like everythings is fine. We just need you to sign out at the front and you're free to leave. Take it easy on that neck though," the doctor announce, as a nurse came in to take Will's IV out and replace it with a band-aid.

I help him get up as we made our way out and to the front desk.

I signed us out before helping Will to the car, carrying his clothes in one hand since he hadn't been able to change out of his hospital gown yet.

On the way home, I informed Will of what the doctor had told me. He simply grinned. Probably at the thought that he would get to eat practically sweets and such all the time.

As I pulled into the driveway, I walked him through the house and up to his room.

"Alrighty, Will. Let's get you out of that gown," I said. He nodded, and I had to force back a blush the moments he was only in his boxers.

The pajama pants were no problem. Will refused the shirt. And I don't blame him. It's about 100x more difficult to put on a shirt with a hurting, stitched up neck. Not that I had a problem with him shirtless.

I couldn't help but smile as Will let out a tiny, yawn. Yet again, I scooped him up, carrying him over to the bed and gingerly setting him in the safety of the covers.

Since I already had on yesterday's sweatpants, I simply took off my shirt and climbed in next to Will. I smirked as I caught him staring.

He blushed, hiding his face in my side. I thought it was adorable. Then again, I always thought he was adorable.

Since it was practically still morning, and I wasn't too tired, I played with Will's hair as he drifted off to sleep, his cheek resting beneath my head on my chest, one hand resting on my stomach and the other hidden beneath him.

I kissed the top of his head before drawing imaginary shapes on his back with my index finger, chuckling as he shivered slightly. I then kissed where his cheek bone was, then his nose and finally his jawbone, grinning as I saw him smile in his sleep.

I don't remember at what time, but at one point Will jolted awake, sitting up and wincing as the sudden movement hurt his throat. I gave him a worried look.

"What's wrong, Will? Bad dream?" I asked him softly. He nodded, sniffling. "Was it about Jamie?"

He nodded again, looking down. I saw a single tear drip down his flawless cheek, wiping it away with my thumb.

"It's alright. Please, don't cry," I whispered, sitting up so my back was against the backboard of the bed, gently pulling him over so he was comfortably laying between my legs, head once again resting on my chest beneath my chin, as I held him around his waist.

He intertwined all of our fingers together. I kept rubbing his back in he eventually fell asleep.

_**Next**__**Update**_: _**Really**_ **_soon_**. _**Thanks**__**for**_ **_reading_**


	20. The Wrong Person Pt1

**_Twist is here, I think it's good what about you? By the way over 100 reviews thank you. Enjoy_**

_Sonny's POV_

Will had woken up about 30 minutes ago. It was 3:00 PM now. He wrote on a piece of paper that he had wanted a sandwich so I was in the kitchen, getting the bread and jelly out of the pantry.

I had just gotten the knife out, when I heard the doorbell. I walked out and over to the front door. When I opened it, I was surprised, and furious.

Jamie had mustered up the nerve to come back! Instantly, my face hardened, my eyes lit up in flames of anger, and I clenched the knife so hard it began to hurt the inside of my hand as my knuckles turned white.

"What the hell do you want?!" I roared. This bitch seriously came back?

"I came to see how Will was doing. I had heard he was in the hospital?" Jamie replied in what I thought was mock innocence and pity.

If I were a freight train, steam would be flying out of my ears. If I were a bull, it would be my nose.

"Why the hell do you care?! You put him there!" I yelled. I was about ready to thrust this knife into his face.

"What?" Jamie asked in confusion. Forgive me if this dude drives me off the deep end again.

"For God's sake, he doesn't want you here ever, especially after what you did to him. Yeah, that's right, a**hole. He told me.

He told me everything. I snapped, pointing the knife straight at his throat. I heard soft footsteps, but didn't keep my eyes off of Jamie.

"Oh, hey Will!" Jamie smiled happily, clapping his hands together. I turned my head to find Will staring, eyes bulging in fear, at the guy who nearly killed him.

Even from this far away, I could see Will shaking as he slowly backed away. Jamie tried to step in, but I stopped him by pushing the knife closer to his throat.

"You must have one hell of a brain if you think you're going to step foot in this house," I growled, staring daggers into Jamie's eyes as he stared back.

"That's a pretty bad wound you got there, Will," Jamie said, as Will gingerly touched his stitches. My nostrils were flaring at this point.

"Want one to match?!" I threatened, pressing the knife's blade against his throat. Jamie backed up a bit.

"No thanks. I don't want to look like Frankenstein the rest of my life," he scoffed. That's it!

"Will. Go upstairs. Now," I growled. Will happily obliged, shooting up the stairs. As soon as I heard that door close, I threw the knife into the house, slammed the door, and tackled Jamie off the porch and down the steps.

I could tell that hurt him, because I heard something crack.

I did a roll and landed on my feet, glaring at him as he held his back on the floor, gritting his teeth.

"Come on. Get up...," I sneered. This was going to be a long day.

_Will's POV_

After Sonny told me to go upstairs, I slammed my door. I didn't hear much after I heard the front door slam, making me jump. I hated fighting, especially if Sonny fights. Jamie was actually a pretty good fighter. I hoped nothing would happen to Sonny.

To take my mind off of things, I looked at the calendar on my wall, taking it off its hook. I had heard the doctors yesterday tell me the date, which was June 25th.

Which makes today the 26th.

I smiled. My birthday's coming up! It was on July 4th. I know. I get to blow out candles with fireworks overhead and in the background. I thought it was pretty cool. When was Sonny's birthday?

I'll have to ask him. When I can talk again, that is. I was sick of having to write everything I say down. And it's all because of Jamie. I should have let Sonny kill him. I should kill him myself! I grinned at the thought. All those months, days, hours of misery and pain.

And I let him live? Hell no!

Without even thinking, I set the calendar down, walking silently over to the door. I opened it. The house was silent. So silent I could hear the fighting outside, and it made me cringe.

I stepped down the stairs, spotting the knife on the floor. I puckered my lips inward. Did I really want to? Of course I did. But a butter knife wouldn't do. I walked over to the kitchen, over to the place where the knife drawer is. I opened it, poking around inside until I found a butcher knife.

Grabbing it's black handle, I watched the light glint off the shiny, sharp blade. I inhaled deeply. What am I doing? Solving a problem. By death? Of course... You know you want to.

I know I want to. Then do it. Is it worth taking a life over what happened in the past. If you don't do something, he'll keep coming back. I sighed, having an internal war.

It has to be done.

_Sonny's POV_

I was struggling, and struggling bad. Jamie had pinned me down, and I was holding both of his fists as he tried to push them down upon my face.

I gritted my teeth, before managing to swiftly bring a leg up and send him flying off with a kick to the chest. We were both bruised and bleeding. I had my hands on my knees, bent over trying to regain a few breaths.

"Oh, Sonny," I heard Jamie say. I looked up, only to find a small pistol pointed straight at me.

"If you had a gun this... Whole time... Why didn't you... Use it first?" I panted. Jamie smirked. "Because I wanted to kick your a** first."

He pulled back the little handle on the back, cocking the gun. Well, I was a sitting duck now.

Jamie had just placed his finger on the trigger when I heard something fly threw the air and make a slicing noise. He suddenly had this far off look on his face, like he just died.

Then, he fell forward, straight down into a face plant, to reveal a butcher knife lodged in his skull. My eyes widened so much I thought they'd pop out of my skull.

I looked up to find Will, standing there, shaking. Damn. The dude had aim! I ran over to him, stepping on the body, and swooping Will into a hug, spinning him around. He was crying and shaking like a leaf. He was probably terrified that he killed someone. Heck, I would be to.

"Hey. Look at me," I said softly, setting him down and cupping his face in my hands. He glanced up, eyes red and fresh tears spilled.

"You did what you had to do. It was self defense, alright?" I said sternly. He simply nodded. It really was. I mean, Jamie pulled a gun on me first.

Will just nodded before sniffling. I sighed, silencing his crying with a kiss. He closed his eyes, and I closed mine. It was amazing, how things could go from good, to horrible, then back to good in a matter of minutes.

All of a sudden, the sky got dark, and it started down-pouring. We didn't care. We just stood there, kissing in the rain, clothes and skin soaked to the bone.

I pulled him closer to me, hands still cupping his cheeks, as he wrapped his hands around my wrists. We both smiled into the kiss, before pulling away.

"Come on, we have to hide this and get the hell out of here," I said. Will nodded, and we both ran back over to Jamie. Will pulled the knife out of his head, and I gagged at the wound as I grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him towards the house.

The rain would wash away the blood outside. I was about to put Jamie inside when I saw a car drive by. And the driver...

Looked exactly like Jamie.

Will's eyes widened, and he examined the supposed dead Jamie's face. He then looked up at me, standing back up as the car drove off. He suddenly grabbed my hand and yanked me inside.

He looked around for the nearest pen and paper. He seen some on a table near the front door, and quickly scribbled something down, handing it to me. I read it, and couldn't be any more confused.

It said:

_We didn't kill Jamie_...

_**Yo******__u_ know I have to update. Thanks for reading 


	21. The Wrong Person Pt2

_**Crazy Chapter. Enjoy**__ ..._

_Sonny's POV_

I stared dumbfounded at Will, then looked back through the open door at what I thought was Jamie.

"What the do you mean?" I asked. He turned and began to write. It took him a little longer, since he was explaining. When he handed it to me and I read it, my face fell and my shoulders slumped.

_Jamie has a twin brother, James. You can tell them apart because James has a little scar above his eyebrow from a fight with a friend. I guess you didn't notice it because you were so mad. James always took care of me every time Jamie beat me up and stuff like that. He was a real kind guy, the complete opposite of Jamie. I guess he came over to see how I was doing after finding out somehow I just got out of the hospital. You probably thought it was Jamie and thought he was being sarcastic. That's why he sounded confused. He only fought back because you attacked him first. I don't know why he had a gun. He probably heard you were dangerous and picked a fight with his brother, and so it was only defense. Basically what I'm saying is, I just killed an innocent person. And now Jamie knows. He saw the body. There's no telling what will happen_.

I looked at Will in pity as he sunk to the floor, and I felt a stab of regret and shame in my stomach. Why am I such a hard head?! I sighed deeply.

"Well, we can't stay here. Who knows if Jamie's called the police or not, and who knows how long it will take before they get here.

We have to leave. Now," I said. Will nodded and ran upstairs, me following him. Why is this happening to us?! Why us?! I helped him as he grabbed a few bags, and we stuffed all of our stuff into them. Clothes, medicines, everything we could fit.

I looked at Will curiously as he put a calendar in there. I hurriedly carried it all down, grabbing both of our jackets and phones as we rushed out to the car.

"Get in. I'll get rid of James," I said. Will nodded and climbed in. I then ran back, in the rain. There's no point in doing a good conceal job.

They'll find him anyway. So I cleaned up the wound as best as I could, heaving his body into the closet, placing the knife in there as well, not really caring.

I took a disinfecting wipe and wiped the knife down, hoping that would help. We'd be long gone anyway.

"I'm so sorry, man. I didn't know. Forgive me, and forgive Will," I whispered sadly.

I kissed my index and middle finger, then placed them on James's forehead in respect.

"Thank you for taking care of him," I whispered, choking on my voice. I then hurried out the door, slamming it shut. I bounded across the yard and hopped into the car.

In a swift movement, I started the engine and pulled out of the driveway, speeding off with the storm as my cover.

Thank god I barely remembered to pack our wallets in the backpack. It had my cards in there, so we could get whatever we needed.

I glanced over at Will. He was just staring out the window, watching the rain gently hit the window. I didn't know where we'd go. Just somewhere far away.

This definitely isn't how I expected summer to be.

**_Short chapter: Update- Dec/4. Thanks for reading_**


	22. On The Run With Him

**_New character coming soon. Enjoy_**

_Sonny's POV_****

It's been a few days now since me and Will had to leave. A few days since we killed an innocent person. We had gotten a nice apartment to stay in for a while, a good 50-60 miles away from all the chaos.

We've seen on the news that a search has gone on for us. The date is July 1, as Will informed me. I see why he had brought the calendar.

Will's voice had slowly started back up again. It was a bit raspy and soft, after a long time of not talking.

Although he could talk, he didn't talk much because it made his throat hurt. Poor kid. We were currently snuggled on the couch, watching cartoons.

"Sonny, when's your birthday?" Will asked quietly. I looked down at him.

"December 25th. When's yours?" I replied. "July 4th."

"Oh, so it's coming up then, huh?" I asked excitedly. He nodded, grinning. I'll have to come up with something extra special. Something to make up for all that's happened.

"So that makes you... 19?" he asked. I nodded. "Which means you're a college freshman soon this year?" I nodded again.

Than I suddenly remembered.

"Will, we never really talked about our parents," I said curiously. Will huffed. "Well, as you may have noticed, my mom's a bitch and my dad was murdered. Happy family, huh?

He replied I gave him a sad look, and he shook his head. "Don't worry about it. So what about yours?"

"Well, my parents had more than an average amount of money, but they both died in a car accident when I was 14," I replied. Will tilted his head. "Do you miss them?"

"Kinda. They were nice, but they didn't pay much attention to me. What about yours?" I replied.

"My mom and I never got along she always tried to control me. My dad was cool," he answered.

I nodded, resting my head on top of his. We stayed quiet after that. I didn't want to make Will talk more than he needed to.

"You know, I'm both sad and happy that this happened. Sad that we, or I actually, killed an innocent person, yet happy that I got to run away... With you," he said, looking up at me as he said those last two words.

As he looked up, I noticed his neck. The stitches had faded more, definitely gone by either tomorrow or the day after.

"It's healing so nicely... So quickly... It's almost strange," I said softly, touching the skin around the wound with my thumb. The scar was starting to show through the stitches.

Hopefully, the scar would fade so it wouldn't be as noticeable later on as it was now.

Fresh and reddened slightly. Will nodded in agreement, before leaning his head against my chest and sighing tiredly.

"Go ahead. You need sleep," I whispered. Will looked worried.

"I can't go to sleep, Sonny. Every I think about what happened," he said in a small, scared voice. And he was right.

Every night, I'd wake up to find him screaming in his sleep. Quite honestly, it scared me senseless.

"And what about you? You need sleep too," he questioned.

"Not as much as you, Will. I'm fine," I replied, even though I was pretty tired. He frowned, not seeming to believe me.

"Sonny... What if... What if they find us? We can't keep running forever," he whispered sadly.

"I'm not sure, Will. I'm not sure."

In all honesty, I wasn't.

_**Next Update: Later on. Thanks for reading**_


	23. A Lazy Day

_**Sweet, sweet chapter. Enjoy**_

_Sonny's POV_

I had woken up this morning more tired than usual. Will had three nightmares last night. Which meant three times waking up to Will screaming.

Three times having to comfort him and coax him back to sleep. I grabbed my phone and checked the time. 8:30 AM.

I sighed and groaned, stretching. Will was sound asleep next to me. Some time during the night, I had carried him and myself to bed instead of remaining on the couch.

Will had his head buried into my side, one arm wrapped around my torso, the other around my back. He wasn't letting go anytime soon, and I definitely didn't want to wake him up. Looks like I'm stuck here 'til he wakes up.

I gently shifted Will so I could look at his neck. The stitches had dissolved so much that they were barely there, leaving only the pink-ish colored scar that marked the middle of the front of his neck.

I ran my index finger over it, sighing. I gave him that. If only I'd reacted sooner...

My mind instantly flashed back to the minute I got down those stairs. I could physically see the death in Will's eyes, the pain he was in.

From the moment I saw him and Jamie to the moment I attacked Jamie, the only thing that had crossed my mind was:

He could die.

And that's what scared me most. If Will had died, I could never live with the fact that it was because of me. But, he's alive, and that's all that matters.

But, Will's question kept coming back to me. What if they find us? We can't run forever. Perhaps, if they do find us, we tell them we killed Will in self defense.

Which was completely true. Will was just defending me since James had pulled a gun on me. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

Now that I think about it, we didn't have to run away. We could have talked to the cops and told the truth. That Will was defending me.

Speaking of Will, his birthday is in two days. It's funny how we both have birthdays on holidays.

And I got the perfect idea for his birthday, too. Something special, slightly romantic, that no one else has ever done for him. But one of the gifts I need requires going to the store...

And leaving Will alone. I didn't want to. I wondered if there was a store nearby that had a website from which I could order the gift from.

I quietly unwrapped Will's arms from myself. He simply turned over, continuing to sleep.

I crept into the living room, where the laptop I had bought recent was. I quietly sat down in the chair and opened it up. I went to Google and began my search.

_Will_'s _POV_

I yawned, rubbing my eyes and looking around. How did I end up here when I remember falling asleep on the couch. Oh yeah. Sonny carried me in after one of my nightmares. But where was he? He didn't leave me alone, did he?!

"Sonny?" I called out softly. My throat still hurt a bit.

"In here. Don't come out yet. I'm doing something," he called back. I frowned in confusion.

Doing what? Although curiosity ate away at my insides, I remained in the bed, waiting.

After about 15 minutes, I asked if I could come out.

"Yep," he replied, as I heard the laptop close. I climbed out of bed and shuffled out, still rubbing traces of sleep from my eyes.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Sonny asked. "Be lazy."

"You always lazy," he joked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Because I'm a lazy person," I countered, stretching out on the couch. After Sonny finished his apple, he came over and sat on my legs. I gave him a look, and he shrugged.

"Your legs are in the way of my ass space," he stated.

"Your ass space is in the way of my legs," I replied, tucking my hands behind my head.

Sonny just laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too, not caring that it made my throat hurt.

It was good to laugh.

_**If it's lame understandable I'm not feeling well.**_

_**Next Update: Dec/6. Thanks for reading**_


	24. Late Day

**_Short Chapter, sorry. New character coming_**

_Will's POV_

It was late by the time me and Sonny returned to the apartment. When we got in, I glanced at the time on the microwave. 6:30.

After me and Sonny finished up and the park, we had decided to familiarize ourselves with the area, just driving around and looking at everything.

We even stopped to look inside a few stores. Afterwards, we went out to get lunch, and finally here we were.

Sonny set his laptop down and walked into the bedroom. I followed, and saw him flop onto the bed face down, sighing with exhaustion.

I smirked and jogged towards him, jumping up and landing on his back, him letting out an 'oof'. I just laid there. Sonny chuckled and looked back at me over his shoulder.

"Why do you get to be on top?" he pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I am special," I replied, crossing my arms over his back and resting my chin on them. Now, it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Really now?" he replied, smirking.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yea...?"

In one swift movement, Sonny had flipped over and pulled me off his back, so I was now the one between him and the bed, him straddling me slightly.

"Hey, no fair. You caught me off guard," I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Oh, come on, Will. Don't be like that," Sonny said quietly, uncrossing my arms and removing them from my chest.

My heart pounded inside my chest, feeling butterflies in my stomach as he leaned down, hovering his lips so close over mine our noses touched. I looked up, meeting those gorgeous brown eyes I loved so much.

He was still holding my wrists as he finally connected his lips with mine. I naturally closed my eyes, and he closed his. I loved Sonny's kisses so much. They were slow and sweet, and they had that effect that made you want more afterwards.

I slightly leaned my head up, deepening the kiss. Sonny, let go of my wrists, placing his hands on the bed on either side of my head to support his weight.

He gently bit my bottom lip and tugged on it, making me let out a tiny noise. I don't know whether it was a whimper, a moan.

He smirked, before going back to kissing my lips.

We both opened our eyes, almost simultaneously, mid-kiss.

My heart began to race again as Sonny kissed my jaw, then the place where my neck meets my jaw, and then down my neck, being careful of the scar I just remembered was there.

I sucked in a breath and bit my lip as he found that so-called "special spot". Right in the crook of my neck, on my collarbone. I felt him smirk against my skin as he kissed it again, and I let out a small whimper. My god. Sonny is making me insane.

"Son-, Sonny, you're killing me," I whined, rolling my eyes back and glaring up at the ceiling. He just chuckled against my neck, bringing his lips back up to mine.

We broke apart only to remove our shirts. Only this time, when we returned to kissing, we both kissed each other with more want.

Need, I should say, as we both fought to take control of the kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, I shifted backwards slowly until I felt a pillow beneath my head. He gently tugged at my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I let him.

I wrapped my arms around Sonny's neck, gently tugging on his hair as he let a small moan escape, him still straddling my waist. He began to kiss the skin right at the end of my jaw, before nibbling on my ear lobe. I bit down on my lip again.

Damn you, Sonny.

We were suddenly rudely interrupted by loud noises coming from right outside, on the stairs. Sonny growled and got off me, poking his head out of the bedroom.

"I'm gonna take a look from the door. Stay here," he said, and I nodded, regaining my breath.

_**Next**_ _**Chapter: Dec/7. Thanks for reading**_


	25. Hit With A Frying Pan

**_I appreciate all the support for this story it keeps me writing _****_them quick updates. Enjoy_**

_Sonny's POV_

I slowly approached the door. Standing up a little straighter, I peered through the peep hole to find...

Nothing. There was nothing out in the miniature hallway of the apartment.

Confusion written across my face, I grabbed the door knob and twisted it, slowly opening the door. There was dead silence, when just seconds ago I had heard a lot of rustling and other loud noises.

I poked my head out of the doorway, looking one way, then the other. Nothing there.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice echoing slightly. Okay that was stupid of me. What if the cops were here? Or worse... Jamie. I stealthily moved over to the staircase, peering down it. Nothing down there.

I took one last look around before heading back towards the door.

That's when I felt something hard hit the back of my head. Not hard enough to knock me out, but still hard enough to hurt like a bitch.

"Ow! Hell?" I yelled, dropping onto a knee and holding my head in pain. I looked over my shoulder, furrowing my brow.

There stood a kid, who looked about 15 or 16, holding a frying pan above his head. He had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Oh. Oops, uh, sorry. I thought you were, the um, burglar that's been coming around," he said shyly, lowering the frying pan. My eyes widened slightly. "Burglar?"

"Yeah. Sorry again," he said, looking away and blushing. I chuckled, standing up, then realized why he was blushing. I still had my shirt off.

"No, no, it's cool. I just heard some noises and decided to investigate," I said. The kid nodded.

"That was probably me. I tripped and accidentally dropped the frying pan," he explained.

"So how old are you, kid?" I asked curiously. "16, why?" he asked. I shrugged. "Just wondering. You looked a bit young. I'm 19. Name's Sonny," I said, holding out my hand.

"Dustin," he replied, smiling and shaking my hand. I looked around again.

"So, where are your parents?" I asked curiously. Dustin suddenly looked down, shifting his feet.

"They, um, they died in a car accident when I was 14. I've lived here ever since," he said quietly. I nodded, understanding.

"You know, my parents died when I was about your age too," I replied. He looked up, eyes wide. "Really?"

"Yeah. So I know how you feel. You're welcome to stay with me and, my "Boyfriend?" he asked, finishing my sentence. I nodded, a puzzled look on my face.

How did he know?

"I saw you guys together. Plus, I can tell when someone's gay. Don't worry, I am too. But thanks for the offer. I'm fine for now. Which room is yours?" he answered. I pointed behind me. "689 B."

"Cool. I'm in 674 C," he replied, and I nodded. "Well, if you ever need anything, Dustin, you know where I am," I said.

He nodded, a smile creeping onto his face. I smiled back, turning and opening my door as I saw him go up the apartment stairs with his frying pan.

As I shut the door, Will stirred from bedroom. "Sonny?"

"Yeah, it's me. You can come out now," I said. Soon after, I saw him come out. "Who was outside."

"A kid, about 16. He thought I was a burglar that's poked around here before," I explained, remembering the bump on the back of my head, along with the pain as I touched my head gingerly.

"What happened to your head?" Will asked, walking over to me. "He hit me. With a frying pan." Will nearly started laughing.

"But yeah, his name's Dustin. He's been living alone for a while, so I told him he could stop by whenever if he needed something," I added.

Will nodded with a smile before engulfing me in a hug.

"I started to get scared after you didn't come back after a while. I was so worried, Sonny," he mumbled into my neck. I hugged him back.

"It's alright, love. I'm fine," I reassured him, kissing his lips softly.

_**Let me just say Dustin will not be getting together with Will or Sonny but he will be apart of their future. You'll see...**_

_**Next Chapter: Dec/8. Thanks for reading**_


	26. Does He Really Love Me Pt1

**_New week. New day. New chapter. Enjoy_**

_Will's POV_****

I stirred, yawning as I began to wake up. I rubbed my eyes, before blinking and looking around. Sonny was already up, and I could hear crackling and sizzling noises coming from the kitchen, followed by the smell of freshly-cooked bacon. I grinned, hopping up from bed.

My birthday was tomorrow! Gonna be 19. I guess that was an important age. I mean, I was entering my freshman year of college as well.

Speaking of, I had know idea what I was going to do about College? I wondered if Sonny wondered about that as well.

He is 19, going into his 2 year of College.

I decided I'd talk about it later.

I entered the kitchen in my Boxers, plopping onto a chair and resting my arms on the table.

"Morning, love," Sonny said. I smiled. "Morning."

Sonny set down a plate of bacon before me. I guess that would be okay on my throat, right? I mean, it's been quite a while since the surgery.

I finished the plate within about 2 minutes, leaning back in my chair. I decided to get the whole school thing off my chest, or it would eat me alive all day. So I did.

"Sonny, I was thinking about something...," I started, looking over at him. He set the rest of the bacon off the burner, before coming and sitting across from me.

"Sure, Will. What about?" he asked curiously.

"School. I mean, are we going to have to move back and go to school back home, or find somewhere new?" I asked seriously. Sonny thought a minute.

"Well, I kinda have to go back. It's too late for me to enroll in another college, with school only a little bit over a month away.

Why, did you want to go back?" he replied. My heart sank. Would that mean Sonny would have to move away? I absolutely despised my old school.

I always got bullied in high school the thing I wanted to do is go to Salam U with mostly the same people.

"Sonny. But I want to be with you," I said sadly, looking up into his eyes. He took one of my hands.

"Look, Will. I'm not going to make your choices for you. You can either go back to Salem, or go to the new college here," he said softly.

"But if you have go back, wouldn't that mean you have to move back, too?" I asked, my eyes watering. Sonny sighed.

"I'm not sure, Will. More likely than not. Since the college is over 50 miles away, it'll be near impossible to make it there on time every day if I stay here," he said reluctantly. I looked down, trying not to cry.

"What will happen to me if you leave? Where will I go?" I asked quietly, almost in a whisper.

"You can either stay in this room, or I'm sure Dustin would let you stay with him," Sonny said thoughtfully. I got up and ran over to his side of the table.

"I don't want to leave you Sonny! And I don't want you to leave!" I practically jumping into his arms and wrapping my arms around his body, my voice becoming muffled as I buried my face in his neck.

"I don't even know for sure if I do have to leave, love," he whispered. "And if I do, I'd be sure to visit you every day as much as I could."

I sighed, pulling away gently to look at him. My eyes suddenly widened, as realization came to mind.

"Sonny... What about Jamie? And the police? What if... What if they find me... Or you?" I asked. Just thinking about that made tears come to my eyes.

"Will, don't get upset," Sonny said softly, wiping a few stray tears with his thumb. "Hey, your birthday is tomorrow and I don't want you stressing over silly little things, alright?" he added.

I tried to smile, nodding, but it couldn't quite reach my eyes. Sonny sighed and hugged me again.

"And even if we did have to start worrying about the police and that a**hole, I promised you, and even if I didn't before I promise now, that I will keep you safe, no matter what," he whispered into my ear.

I nodded in response, pulling away from the hug. I took my plate and walked it over to the dishwasher, putting it in.

"I'm gonna take a shower," I mumbled. Sonny nodded, standing up.

"If you'll be okay for, about, 10 minutes or so, I have to go pick up your present from the store.

I thought they had it online but they didn't. You'll be okay right?" he asked me. So that's why he was on the laptop.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, with a small smile making Sonny smile back.

"Remember, if you need anything, Dustin's upstairs, room 674C. He seemed like a trustworthy guy," Sonny replied. I gave him a look.

"Sonny, you said he slapped you upside the head with a frying pan and called you a burglar," I questioned, raising an eyebrow. Sonny shrugged.

"Anyways, I'll be back. Stay safe," he said, kissing my cheek before grabbing his car keys and stepping out, shutting the door.

I sighed, walking through the bedroom, grabbing a set of clothes, and entering the bathroom. I shut the door and turned on the shower.

As I waited for the water to heat up, I began to think. Who the Hell was Dustin? Why did Sonny keep mentioning him, and told him he could come over whenever he wanted? I shook my head.

No, Sonny wouldn't do that to me. Would he...? He knows I've been through so much already. So to add cheating on top of that was downright unnecessary.

I didn't realize how hot the shower had gotten until I saw the steam and the mirror begin to fog up. I slipped out of my boxers and stepped inside.

As I cleaned myself up, hair and all, I still questioned that Dustin kid. I shook my head. Sonny would never date someone that young, right? How old did he say Dustin was? 16? That's three years younger. 16 and 19... If you compare the numbers it sounds weird.

But if you just say he was three years younger, it doesn't sound that bad. Even if it is the exact same thing. Oh, the wonders the human brain can do.

I winced as the water began to hit my skin. I quickly grabbed a towel and dried off.

I looked into the mirror in I suddenly became self-conscious of it as I put on my tank top.

Sonny told me not to worry about anything since my birthday was tomorrow, but how could I not?! The love of my life might be moving away, and I might not be going with him.

For all I know, he could be happy to leave me. And second, Sonny might not like me anymore. Oh, get a hold of yourself, Will! The guy even told you he loved you! But did he mean it? And what about him protecting me?

How was he supposed to protect me over 50 miles away?! He promised before, but look where that landed me! In the hospital! With this stupid scar on my neck. My new thoughts brought me to wonder...

Has Sonny meant anything he's told me since we met?

_**Next Update: Dec/10. Thank**_s _**for**_ **_reading_**


	27. Does He Really Love Me Pt2

_**Sorry that it's been a few days since I have updated but I'm back in hope your still reading. In I watched Dool in saw Will call Sonny "My Love" I was happy. Enjoy**_

_Will's POV_****

I bit at my thumbnail, waiting for Sonny to come back.

Instead of 15 minutes like he promised, he's been gone almost 30. Maybe the store was busy or something. Or something else. I chuckled at myself. Will, your being idiotic. Of course Sonny loves you.

Of course he'd do anything for you. I smiled sweetly at the thought. It was true. No doubt about it. I'm overreacting about everything, as usual.

This Dustin kid could be pretty cool. I mean, here I was, judging someone negatively without even knowing them.

Ugh. How could I think like such an ass?

I was just about to go and finally get to know this "Dustin", when I heard the door open and turned, to fine my love walk in, holding a blank white box. It was... Average-sized.

I studied it curiously, then looked up to find Sonny grinning widely.

"What?" I asked in confusion. He pointed at the box.

"You're gonna love this," he said, setting his keys on the counter. I laughed softly.

Definitely overreacting. I was dying to know what's inside that box! The rest of the day was gonna drag on like molasses, just to torture me.

Sonny disappeared into the bed room, I guessed to put the box away, before coming back and plopping onto the couch.

"Man, there were more people there than I expected. And the guy took forever," he groaned, sinking into the couch. I chuckled.

"I bet. You were gone at least a half an hour," I said. He looked apologetic.

"Sorry about that." I shook my head. "No worries."

"So, what do you wanna do today?" he asked. I tilted my head, then grinned.

"We could have a movie/TV show marathon! We never did one of those!" I said eagerly. Sonny laughed.

"Alright? What movie and or TV show?" he asked. I thought a minute.

"Supernatural?" I suggested. Sonny nodded.

"Alright. I'll make some popcorn," he said, getting up and heading to the kitchen. I smiled as I scanned the TV guide for the episodes, episode 1 more specifically.

Now this is the Sonny I love. I'm being so stupid right now. I need to just stop. Stop being paranoid. Stop being worried.

Just enjoy life with Sonny.

Just as I found episode 1, the microwave and the popping inside it from the kitchen subsided, as Sonny returned with a bowl full of popcorn.

I grinned and sat back on the couch as he set the bowl down, sitting beside me and pulling me into his lap. I pressed 'play', and the marathon began.

Now that I think about it, why had I reacted so much in the first place? I mean, I know I take things out of context, but that was just crazy. Whatever. I could forget about it now.

I grabbed a small handful of popcorn, picking off pieces from it and popping them into my mouth. Sonny grabbed a handful as well.

This was going to be so fun!

At about episode 3 of season 2, I felt myself begin to grow drowsy. I mean, since I was laying in Sonny's lap, my head in the crook of his neck and his arms around my waist, I grew quite comfortable.

And safe. Just what I always want.

"Sonny, what time is it?" I mumbled. Sonny chuckled slightly, checking his phone. "11:30. Why?"

"Cause I'm tired," I said in a tiny, sleepy voice. I felt him grin.

"That voice was adorable," he whispered, picking me up in his arms and carrying me into the bedroom.

I felt soft covers beneath me, and I snuggled into them. Once Sonny got in, he gladly snuggled into my chest.

**_Next Update:_****_Later_** _**today**_. _**Thanks**_ **_for_** _**reading**_


	28. Will's Birthday Pt1

_**They are telling the truth. Enjoy**_

_Will's POV___

I woke up to the smell of freshly cooked food. I grinned, and looked down to see a lovely tray of bacon, chocolate chip pancakes, a bit of eggs, and orange juice. What a lovely birthday breakfast.

As I began to eat it, I couldn't believe it. I was finally 19. I thought I'd never get there. I could do just about anything I wanted now.

I also couldn't believe it was going to be my freshman year of college! With Sonny! My face fell slightly. Sonny. College. He might move away.

No, Will. Don't think about that now. It's your birthday.

I scarfed down Sonny's amazing breakfast in a matter of minutes. Still drinking the orange juice, I noticed I was still in yesterday's clothes.

I shrugged and set the glass down, picking out a new outfit. I stepped into the bathroom, took a quick shower, and changed into some black jeans, a cream button down shirt, and my favorite black boots.

I took the glass of orange juice again and walked out of the bedroom. By the time I reached the kitchen, it was empty, so I placed it in the dishwasher. That's when I suddenly felt arms wrap around me from behind and pull me into a big hug.

"Sonny!" I said softly, as he turned me around.

"Well look who it is! The birthday boy!" Sonny yelled, kissing my cheek. I grinned widely as he set me down, and then turned around so I could hug him back.

"Thanks for the amazing breakfast," I mumbled, my voice muffled by his neck. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"No problem, love," he replied. I let go and stepped back onto the floor.

"So what are we gonna do today?"

"Well, it's your birthday. Although I do have a surprise for you this evening. So until then, you decide," Sonny replied, smiling his brilliant, lovable smile.

"Well, It's a new movie that came out a few days ago, so we could go see that?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me," he replied, grabbing his keys.

As we headed out after Sonny locked our door to his car, I completely forgot about Jamie. I completely forgot about the police. I even forgot why I was so mad at Sonny the other day.

This was just about me getting to spend time with the best boyfriend ever for a whole day. Even better, on my birthday.

As we got our tickets and went over to the snack area, we got a large popcorn, two sodas, and he got gummybears he's such a kid. We entered the theater, and went up to the back. There was hardly anyone there. But, by the time the previews started, it was pretty much packed.

When the actual movie started, Sonny silently kissed my lips, and I smiled as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head on his shoulder. If it weren't for the stupid arm rests I would've snuggled up to him.

Throughout the whole movie, Sonny jumped a few times.

Each time earned a quiet chuckle from me.

As we walked out of the movie theater and threw away our trash, Sonny held my hand. A few people gave us disgusted looks, but I didn't care. I simply acted like they weren't there.

A few other people, girls specifically, went 'Awww' quietly as we passed by, which made me smirk.

"So where to next?" Sonny asked as we stepped outside. I thought a minute.

"There is... One thing... That we both have to deal with...," I began, looking at my boots. Sonny gave me a quizzical look.

I glanced back up at him, and whispering in his ear. He gave me a look. "Are you sure? On your birthday?" he asked.

I nodded.

We arrived at the police station within 15 minutes. The entire time I felt like I was gonna puke. What if they don't believe us?

What if they think I killed James in cold blood? They probably do at the moment. I just wanted to get this off my chest. So I didn't have to keep running.

So I didn't have to hide. I didn't even know why we ran in the first place. Were we scared at the time, not thinking? Sounds about right.

As I got out and walked over to Sonny, he gripped my hand as we uneasily approached the police station. The second I placed my foot inside, I heard a cop yell "That's them!". What? They already know us? How?

Instantly, two cops approached us. "You two, come with us. Now," he said sternly. I looked at Sonny as they pushed us in front by our arms, fear written all over my face. He looked at me calmly, his eyes saying "It'll be okay."

They pushed us into a room with a metal table and two chairs on either side. A window behind it showed the outside. A window in front beside the door allowed investigators to look in and watch.

Even listen, judging by the camera in the corner.

They pushed us down onto the chairs facing the window to the station. In about 5 minutes, two investigators walked in, followed by an officer who stood in one of the corners. The investigators sat down in the chairs in front of us.

I glanced down at my hands, and noticed they were shaking violently, so I tucked them in my lap. This is it. Just stay calm and explain the whole story. Even if it means telling them what Jamie did to you, if it goes back that far.

"So, you two are the ones who killed that boy back at the house, eh?" one of the investigators asked. I glanced at his badge. Detective Goldberg.

Hesitantly, Sonny and I nodded our heads.

"Alright. Usually we don't allow suspected murderers to explain themselves this early, but since you guys are just kids, we'll let you plead innocent first," the other detective sneered.

Both of them snickered. The other detective was Detective Connors, as I read. I glanced at Sonny. He looked pissed, slouched in his seat and arms folded over across his chest. I was the first to speak.

"Okay. You see, I have this ex boyfriend, Jamie," I began. Detective Goldberg made a face. I rolled my eyes

"And he made me promise to keep this... Little secret. Or else he'd kill me. Well, I told Sonny here that secret. I don't know if Jamie was going on instinct or if he found out I told somehow.

He'd been watching my house for some time now.

He came over when I least expected, he... He shoved me up against the wall, choking me with his arm. He choke me so bad I had to go into surgery! So, after a while, his twin A

James had came by. At the time, we both thought it was Jamie.

So we were both scared and furious. James insulted me and that's when Sonny attacked him. To defend me. James pulled a gun on Sonny, and that's when I threw the knife. It was only out of self defense for us, okay?!

Sonny didn't kill him. I did! So if you're going to punish anyone, punish me! It was only after James died that I found out it was James.

We were scared, so we ran," I explained, leaving out one tiny detail. That I actually kind of wanted to kill Jamie, when instead I ended up killing James.

The entire time I was explaining, Detective Connors was taking little side notes on a note pad.

"Do you know where this Jamie is?" Goldberg asked. I sighed.

"I know where his house is, but he could be anywhere. He saw his dead brother," I mumbled. Goldberg asked for the address, and I gave it to him.

"Okay. Just give us a few minutes to process the information and then we'll return," Goldberg stated. He and Connors stood up and walked out, shutting the door after the cop followed. I breathed out and buried my face in my hands.

Sonny put a hand on my shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly.

About 10 minutes later, the detectives returned.

"We're sending some people over now to check out Jamie's house. Until further notice, we've reached a conclusion...," Connors began.

_**Next**__**Chapter**_: _**Dec/17. Thanks for reading**_


	29. Will's Birthday Pt2

**_A weird but sweet brithday. Enjoy_**

_Will's POV_

"You boys are free to go," Goldberg stated. My eyes widened, as did Sonny's. Were they serious?

Is this a prank or something?

"R-really? Just like that?" I asked. They both nodded.

"We found the gun that you said James had. Everything seemed to match the story pretty well. We'll make sure Jamie doesn't get you, son.

For now, just stay away from the area. The investigators said he wasn't at his house," Connors explained. I was happy, until that last sentence. My heart dropped.

We both simply nodded, as an officer escorted us out of the room and to the front.

As soon as Sonny and I stepped outside, he engulfed me in a hug, and I hugged him back.

"We're free to go, Will! No more worrying!" Sonny said happily. I nodded.

"I know," I whispered, happy tears threatened to fall, and I let them.

"Now," Sonny began, setting me down.

"Let's go finish off the rest of your birthday."

After the police business, we had gotten ice cream, went to the park for a while, walked around the mall, and then returned home. By then, it was around 7:00 and it started getting dark.

"Alright, Will. I've got a surprise for you," Sonny said. I smiled as he blindfolded me.

"You trust me, right?" Sonny asked. I giggled.

"As long as you don't lead me off a cliff or hit me with a frying pan," I replied, laughing. I'm pretty sure Sonny scoffed and scowled.

He lead me out of the apartment and over to his car. We drove for about 10 to 15 minutes until stopping. He then lead me out. I felt a hill beneath my feet, and we slowly ascended it.

Once we got to the top, Sonny lead me a few feet before telling me to stop.

"Alright. You can take off the blindfold," he said softly. I removed the blindfold from my eyes, and nearly fainted.

We stood atop a gently rolling, lush-with-grass hill. Below us at the base was a gorgeous forest. In the distance was a amazing mountain.

At our feet was a checkered picnic blanket and a nice little dinner for two. Beside my plate was that white box I saw the other day, wrapped in a perfect red ribbon.

Surrounding the little picnic were beautiful lights streaming in a square around us suspended by four poles, one in each corner.

"Sonny... This is amazing... How did you do it?" I asked, shock on my face. Sonny smiled.

"Well, after I got your gift, I traveled all the way out here to set it up. That's why it took me 30 minutes instead of 15," he explained, and I just nodded. He had to lead me over to the blanket, since my feet wouldn't move.

We sat down, and Sonny motioned to the box. "Open it."

I gently picked up the box, carefully unwrapping the ribbon and setting it aside. Taking off the lid, I saw another little black box inside. I curiously picked it up and opened it. I gasped loudly. Inside it was the most amazing and awesome necklace I've ever seen.

Dangling from a silver chain, was a pair of black and white orcas, since orcas were my favorite animals. They were jumping facing each other, their heads and tails curved in to make a heart.

On the back, one orca had a little 'W' on it, the other had a 'S'. I smiled widely, a few tears falling down my cheeks.

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen, Sonny. Thank you so much," I whispered through tears. Sonny grinned as widely as I did.

"I got it custom made, since I couldn't find one. Here," he said, moving over and taking the necklace. He gently placed it in front of my neck and brought it around, connecting it together in the back. I looked down at it.

"It's perfect," I whispered.

"It looks adorable on you," Sonny said softly. I looked up and wiped my tears away. We both leaned in as I kissed him lovingly. We broke away and began to eat the food Sonny set out.

After we finished, I sat back contently.

"The necklace is awesome. The dinner was awesome. Everything, Sonny, was awesome," I said with a wide smile.

Sonny smiled back.

"I'm glad you think so, I love you Will

"I love you too Sonny. "

**_Next_** _**Chapter**_: **_Dec/19. Thanks for reading_** ? ﾟﾎﾂ?￢ﾝﾤ?


	30. Sexy Chapter

**_Things get a little steamy. Enjoy_**

_Will's POV_

Once we stepped into the apartment, Sonny set all of the picnic stuff in the kitchen. I just looked down, admiring the orca necklace. I trace the heart outline they made with my index finger.

"You really like it, don't you?" Sonny asked with a smile, walking back over to me.

"I don't like it. I love it," I whispered, smiling down at the necklace and then over at Sonny.

He tilted my head up with his thumb and index finger. I closed my eyes as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck and jumping up. Sonny held me beneath my knees to hold me up.

We didn't break the kiss as I felt him carry me towards the bedroom, gently pushing me down onto the soft covers below and crawling on top of me. He tugged at the hem of my shirt, and I took it off, him taking off his as well before he resumed to kissing me.

Sonny moved to kissing along my jawline, nibbling at my ear lobe and making me bite my lip. I swear, he drives me insane.

He then trailed a line of soft kisses down my neck to that special spot in the crook of my neck. As he kissed it, I let the tiniest moan escape, and Sonny triumphantly smirked against my skin. Okay. Now it's my turn.

Catching Sonny off guard, I flipped over so I was now the one on top. He looked thoroughly surprised, and I smirked, beginning to kiss his lips.

I then kissed the spot right beneath his ear lobe, then his neck, and then his collarbone, and finally back up to his jaw.

I grinned in victory as he let out a groan, signaling I found his weak spot. The skin right underneath the corner of his jaw.

I gently bit at it, and he moaned before flipping back over so I was now the one back at the bottom. I didn't mind too much actually.

While we were kissing, as if we both simultaneously knew, we both slipped out of our skinny jeans, now only in our boxers. We both smirked in the kiss, and like last time without breaking the kiss, I shifted towards the back of the bed.

Sonny teasingly bit my lower lip, and I couldn't fight it anymore. I let out a moan, making him smirk.

I hungrily tried to kiss at his lips, but he slightly pulled away teasingly.

"Tease," I whined. Sonny chuckled.

"Oh, you know you love it," he replied. Before I could respond, he kissed me deeply, the slight force of it pushed my head back slightly. But I fought back, kissing just as hard.

I refused to let him win this time. He cheated, by biting my lip again, making me gasp, before he took control of the kiss by slipping his tongue into my mouth when I least expected it. I growled slightly.

"Cheater," I mumbled against his lips. He just laughed softly, before I turned it into a full on french kiss.

It wasn't long before Sonny began to play with the edge of my boxers.

This was going to be a long night.

**_Nexf Chapter: Dec/20. Thanks_** _**for**_ _**reading**_


	31. Morning Mom

_**Been a little while sorry about that Christmas shopping can be a pain. Enjoy your holidays**_.

_Will's_ _POV_

I awoke with a yawn, stirring slightly. I felt more tired than usual. And I was sore all over. Not terribly sore. Just... Sore.

I glanced down, and noticed I had been sleeping on Sonny's bare chest.

Suddenly, the memories of yesterday came flooding back.

And by yesterday I mean last night. I smiled slightly and blushed deeply, seeing as how we were both still clothes-less.

Thankfully, Sonny was still sound asleep, his chest rising and falling gently.

I scanned the bedroom searching for my boxers among our jeans and shirts. I tilted my head curiously, spotting them over by the closet.

I slowly got up off Sonny and out of the bed, careful not to wake him. I tip-toed across the floor over to them.

Luckily, the door to the rest of the apartment was closed, so I didn't feel as exposed as I would if the door was open. I quickly grabbed my boxers and slipped them on.

I quietly opened a drawer of my dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants, putting those on as well.

I heard Sonny stir slightly, and I turned around to find him just waking up, sitting up slightly and rubbing his eyes.

Yawning, he looked up and grinned at me.

"Morning," he said, in that sexy morning/sleepy voice of his.

"Morning," I said, skipping over to him and sitting behind him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Last night was somethin', huh?" he said with a smirk. I blushed deeply again, and he laughed, kissing my cheek.

"You missed," I teased, and Sonny rolled his eyes playfully before softly kissing my lips.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yup," I replied, popping the 'p'.

I raised my head and stared at the closed door as I heard the doorbell ring and swift knocking on the door. I gave Sonny a worried look, and he returned it.

"I'll go see," I said, letting go of him and climbing off the bed. I opened the door and made my way over to the front door. I looked through the peep hole, and was rather stunned. I slowly unlocked the door and opened it.

"Mom? What are you doing here? I thought you were off with EJ, as usual," I snapped, narrowing my eyes. She did the same.

"Well, I would be, if it weren't for you being on the news for supposedly committing murder!" she yelled, throwing her hands up. I scoffed.

"It's over and done with, alright? It was just self defense, mom!" I yelled back. "And how did you find me?"

"I went to the police station and they tracked your location," she said in a 'duh' tone. My eyes hardened.

"Since when do you care so much about what I do and where I am?! It's not like you ever cared before!" I growled.

She folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't know. And who's in there with you?" she snipped, as I heard rustling coming from the bedroom.

"Will? Everything okay?" Sonny asked. Thankfully, he had put on some pants.

"Oh, hey Ms. Brady," he added, walking up behind me. My mom gave me a look, and I clenched my jaw.

"Yeah, Mom. We're together. Get over it," I said, taking one of Sonny's hands in one of mine.

"What?! Sonny, I hired you to be his babysitter. Not his boyfriend!" she growled. Sonny shrugged.

"Things change," he replied, getting a bit annoyed. I could tell.

"Oh, stop. Come on, Will. We're leaving," she said. I shook my head.

"No. You are," I replied.

"And Mom, you missed my birthday yesterday. Or do you not care bout that either?" I snapped. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I forgot. So what?" she replied with hostility. My heart sank a bit. My own mother... Forgot my birthday? I thought she just didn't care. She probably still doesn't, but a call or text would've been nice that she acknowledged the day she gave birth to me.

"Leave, Mom. I want you out of my life. Just leave me alone," I mumbled. She shrugged.

"Fine. I didn't want to be a part of your life anyway. Not now, not ever," she snapped, before turning on her heel and stomping down the stairs.

My heart plummeted and my shoulders slumped. I slammed the door before turning and sliding down it until I was sitting on the floor.

My own mother didn't want me? Never wanted me? Nothing to do with me at all?!

I let a few tears fall silently, before letting out a quiet sob. I felt a presence sit next to me.

"heyy," Sonny whispered, pulling me into his arms. I then went from sobbing to full-on crying quietly.

"She never wanted me. I knew I was a screw up. Especially to her," I said in between sobs. Sonny shook his head.

"Love, you're not a screw up. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he said sternly yet kindly to me. I looked up slightly into those lovely brown eyes, finding every bit of truth in them. I smiled slightly as he wiped away his tears with his thumb.

Until I stopped crying, which was for a good 5 minutes, Sonny just held me to him. Rubbing my back to calm me down. Eventually I did.

My world was slowly falling apart, and Sonny was the only piece of left holding the rest of the pieces together.

About 5 minutes later, I heard soft knocking on the door. Curiously, I broke apart from Sonny's arms, slowly opening the door a tad.

There stood a kid, who looked a few years younger than me. He had blonde hair and green eyes.

Was that Dustin?

"Who's at the do- Oh hey Dustin," Sonny said over my shoulder. Dustin waved shyly. Welp, I was right. I opened the door a bit wider.

"Will, this is Dustin, the kid I said lived upstairs. Dustin, this is Will, my boyfriend," Sonny introduced us. I smiled at him, and he smiled back slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Dustin," I said, holding out my hand.

"You too," he replied, shaking my hand.

"You wanna come in?" I asked, opening stepping aside.

"Sure, thanks," he replied, stepping inside. Will went over into the kitchen, making coffee, and I sat down on the couch. Dustin soon sat down as well.

"So, what grade are you going into, Dustin?" I asked curiously, trying to start up a conversation.

"10. I'm a softmore," he replied. So he's, what, 16? "What about you?"

"College freshman," I answered. He nodded.

After Sonny joined us on the couch, we started talking about, well... Random things. School, life, hobbies, family. Although, I must say, family was a touchy subject for all of us.

Dustin seemed like a pretty cool friend. Talking was the only thing getting my mind off my mom.

_**Next**_ **_Update_**: _**Dec**_/**_26_**. _**Thanks**_ **_for_** **_reading_**


	32. Jamie's Back Pt1

_**Jamie's back wonder what's going to happen. Enjoy **_

_Will's_ _POV_

Dustin had left about 10 minutes ago. Sonny was inside, cooking. I was currently leaning against the railing on the little miniature walk-way connected to the back of our apartment room.

It was kind of like a deck, I guess. I was thinking. What was I thinking about?

I was thinking about life. Mostly Sonny, and our future together. Would we get married? I hoped so. I wanted him to propose. I'm pretty sure he wants to marry me, too. I hoped so. Maybe he was waiting until we were done with college? Sounds reasonable.

But what if we broke up before then? What if something got between us and pushed us apart. Like arguing about Dustin?

In my opinion, he was way too young. I considered him more like a son than a possible candidate for Sonny's future boyfriend.

Or since Sonny and I were going to be in college what if we didn't have time for a relationship?

Sonny would probably have a job. I'd most likely get a job. What the hell, Will? Now you're just talking crazy.

Maybe, maybe not.

I watched the world go by below me. Cars, people, Jamie...

Wait.. What..?! I stared down at him. He was looking back up at me, I could tell. Creeper. But this time, something was different.

Jamie didn't look at all hostile. Which is weird. As far as I could tell, he didn't have a weapon with him. Didn't he know about James?

I tensed up as he began to walk over towards the apartment from across the street. I felt frozen to my spot.

**_Next_** _**Update**_: **_Next_** _**Hour. Thanks for reading**_


	33. Jamie's Back Pt2

**_Here we go this explains alot about Jamie's past_**.

_Will's_ _POV_

"Will? Can I talk to you?" I heard him call up to me. His voice was calm. Too calm. It was actually kind of scary.

"Why can't you just shout from down there?" I called back.

"Please? It's important. I swear to God, I don't have a weapon," he said. Even from the second story, I could see the truth in his eyes.

I hesitated a while. I didn't trust him. Not now. Not ever.

"Will, please? I just- I need to talk," he said, his voice almost begging. I sighed deeply.

"One second," I grumbled, disappearing into the apartment.

I silently grabbed a knife without Sonny noticing and slipping it halfway into my jeans with the handle sticking up, concealed by my shirt.

I returned to the back and stepped down the zig-zagging stairs until I was about 5 feet away from... Him. I eyed him warily. There was a bit of hopelessness in his eyes.

"You got five minutes. Start talking," I snapped. He nodded.

"Okay. I realize that there is no way in the entire galaxy, even after Hell freezes over, that you'll forgive me for doing what I've done to you," he began.

"You got that right," I said, leaning against the brick wall and crossing my arms over my chest. He sighed.

"But there's a reason for it all. You see, my dad, he hated me.

And when I told him I was gay, he hated it. The reason our relationship started out fine because he didn't care. But we got into a fight about me being gay, and he made me swear that if I treated you badly, he would leave me alone.

And if I didn't, he'd kill me. I wasn't allowed to tell you my reasoning for doing it, and I couldn't tell James either. Which is why I'm sure he hated my guts. I wanted to tell you so bad, Will.

But he'd kill me. I was just so furious at him that I couldn't control my actions, that I made you swear not to tell when you broke up with me. Because I'd get the blame. Not my dad.

I really loved you, Will. I really did," he explained. As he explained more and more, my heart sank with... Pity? Sadness?

"Why didn't you just stand up to him? Save me from having to suffer any more?" I asked, not as agitated as before. Jamie shrugged.

"Believe it or not, my dad terrifies me. When you're not around, he beats the shit out of me and calls me all these horrible names.

He told me to toughen up, to stop being such a wimp," he said quietly. My shoulders slumped.

"And what about that attack at my house? That put me in the hospital?" I asked, getting a little bit agitated. Jamie sighed deeply.

"I... I don't know. I got into another fight with my dad, he just pissed me off so bad. And I thought you told him, when you promised you wouldn't," he answered. I sighed. If only you knew I did...

"And I know you told him," he added. My eyes widened as I shrunk further against the wall.

"It's fine. I'm not all that concerned anymore," he said calmly. I furrowed my brow.

"Okay, okay. How could you go from furious, tough Jamie to this calm, sad guy?" I questioned.

"Because I thought about my actions. I want to change, Will. I really do. And you don't understand how deeply, sincerely sorry I am for putting you in the hospital.

I had no idea I hurt you that bad. I was just enraged from my dad... And I took it out on you," he said softly, looking at his shoes.

"And what... About... James?" I asked. Jamie sighed again.

He sighs a lot.

"I... I don't know. I guess it's just not registering in my mind that my own brother is dead. Especially because of you. I realized you were only doing what you had to do.

Defend Sonny. I would've done the same. I had no idea James had a gun and would pull it out," he replied. I could see the honesty in his eyes.

"Actually, Jamie... I thought it was you and part of me actually, purposely wanted to kill you. The other half was defense," I confessed. Jamie shook his head.

"Why am I such an idiot? To allow myself to treat you like that?!" he said, burying his face in his hands and fall to his knees. What Jamie... Crying?

"I want to start over, Will. I regret everything I've ever done for you. I'll never be able to take it back, but I sure as Hell want to leave it in the past and change my ways," he sobbed. I sighed.

"Jamie... Even if it wasn't fully your fault, I will still never forgive you for anything you've done. But I'm willing to help you change," I said.

He looked up at me, a small smile on his face.

"Now what you should do, is go to the police. They're looking for you. Tell them Will said to leave you alone. That everything's alright. If you have trouble, tell them to come talk to me," I said. He nodded and rose to his feet.

He suddenly ran over and engulfed me in a hug. I smiled slightly and hugged him back.

"Thank you, Will. Thank you," he mumbled. I just nodded as he set me down. Jamie then waved before turning and heading over to his car. I sighed.

"What was that all about?" I heard a voice from above ask. I looked up to find Sonny staring down at me. I shook my head.

"I'll explain later."

"Okay, well, lunch is ready. Come come," Sonny said. I nodded and started up the stairs. I then thought...

This is all a new beginning, isn't it?

**_Next_** **_Update_**: **_Dec_**/**_28_**. **_Thanks_** **_for_****_reading_**


	34. Jamie's Back Pt3

**_This story is coming to a end so I hope you have enjoyed the story. But stay to the end there's a cool ending. Enjoy_**

_Will's POV _

As Sonny and I ate our lunch, I explained everything to him about Jamie and what Jamie told me.

"So, he's going to start over?" Sonny asked. I nodded.

"Damn. I was looking forward to punching his face in," he said with a pout. I chuckled, pinching his cheek.

"And you're forgiving him, just like that?" he added. I shook my head.

"No. I told him I'd never be able to forgive him, but I would at least help him change," I answered. Sonny nodded.

Suddenly, in comes Dustin, bursting the door open.

"Sup, guys?!" he yelled. Oh, I forgot to mention, Dustin's loud. Once you get to know him, you break open his shy outer shell and find out he's this cool, crazy, weird dude.

"Hey," me and Sonny replied at the same time. I suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, Sonny?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Huh?" Sonny replied. I leaned over and whispered in his ear. He grinned.

"Sounds like an idea to me," he replied with a smirk. Dustin gave us a look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, curiously walking over to us. I shrugged. "Nothing."

"Is it about me?" he asked, eyes wide. I shrugged with a smirk. "Maybe."

"Damn," he groaned. Sonny and I laughed.

"We should definitely do it next week," I suggested to Sonny, talking about what I just whispered.

"Next week, definitely," he replied, grinning at Dustin. Dustin's eyes darted back and forth between me and Sonny.

He shrunk into his chair.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked suspiciously. I giggled.

"Nothing. So, we're going to have a movie day next week. Wanna join in?" I asked Dustin. He shrugged. "Sure."

"Awesome," I replied.

This plan is perfect.

_**Next Update: Later on cause it's a short chapter. Thanks for reading**_.


	35. Jamie Meet Dustin

_**Do you have any ideas how this might in (hint: keyword**_)

_Will's POV (A week later)_

This week had finally rolled around. Dustin had become me and Sonny's close best friend. Jamie was doing well with the whole "nice" thing, aka his change. Now, it was time for the movie day. And me and Sonny's plan.

I had texted Jamie to come have a movie day with me and Sonny, without telling him Dustin was here. He agreed, and was gonna be here any minute. Dustin was sitting on the couch upside down, so his legs were against the backrest, his back on the seat, and his head dangling over the edge. I was searching for movies for us, and Sonny was making a bowl of popcorn.

Suddenly Jamie walked in.

"What is up, people of Earth?" he asked.

"Oh, so you're an alien now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dustin glance over at Jamie and I think he blushed, aside from his face being red from being upside down for so long.

Dustin sat up normal and leaned against the armrest. I could still tell he was slightly glanced at Jamie. Awww. Cute.

Can you see my plan now?

"Yes. Yes I am," Jamie replied, coming over and plopping beside Dustin. I picked the first movie and sat beside Jamie as Sonny came in with this huge bowl of popcorn.

"Sonny, what the-? Are you trying to feed humans or dinosaurs?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. Everyone knows dinosaurs don't eat popcorn," Sonny jokingly replied, rolling his eyes and sitting beside me.

He teased as the movie started, wrapping an arm around my waist. I just chuckle as the movie begin.

About halfway through the movie, only about a quarter of the monstrous bowl of popcorn was gone. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Jamie and Dustin. They were whispering, occasionally giggling. I smiled slightly.

"I think it's working," I whispered in Sonny's ear. He nodded.

"I think so, too," he whispered back.

With me and Sonny as a couple, Dustin was practically a third wheel. Plus, he needed someone. Especially without having parents for so long, he could use a special someone, even though he's had a boyfriend or two in the past.

And since Jamie was looking for a fresh start, why not with Dustin? Besides, Dustin could help transfer Jamie from pissyville to happy town.

About 3 movies later, I looked over nonchalantly at Jamie and Dustin. Jamie had his arm around Dustin's waist, and Dustin didn't seem to mind too much. They're so cute together!

I smiled, knowing I've done the world, and these two, a favor. I really did consider Dustin like a son ever since I met him and even more now that I know him. So of course, I naturally wanted the best for him. Speaking of son... I wondered, if they did end up getting together, that it wouldn't be too awkward for Jamie. I felt weird saying the word son. I mean, I'm not that old, but I still feel... Old.

Another movie later, I gently prodded Sonny and motioned to Jamie and Dustin. Dustin was sleeping, his head resting on Jamie's shoulder. "They're so cute," I whispered. Sonny nodded.

"Yeah," he whispered back.

"I feel like we've done the right thing, Sonny," I whispered.

"We have. They both look happy," Sonny whispered back, gently kissing my head. I smiled, resting my head on his chest.

"Should we wake them up or let them stay here?" I asked quietly. Sonny shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me," Sonny replied. I guessed they could stay. I yawned widely, and Sonny chuckled.

"Come on. Let's head off to bed, too," he said, taking my hand. We both slept in our boxers, so preparing for bed wasn't that hard. I climbed under the covers, Sonny joining. I gave him a goodnight kiss on the lips before snuggling into his side, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

Who needs pillows when I could use Sonny instead?

_**Next Update: Jan/8. Thanks for reading**_


End file.
